Meryton High
by PoetWITHOUTaCause
Summary: It's high school. Rumors are spread, feelings are realized, hearts are crushed, and drama unfolds! -All the same characters, set in the time of 2011, set to the same story. A story of the 'Love that Started it All"
1. Chapter 1

**every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end.**

* * *

><p><strong>October 18th<strong>

We walk through the school building, halfway through the first term as the school buzzed with excitement at the upcoming events and the new students because in a town of this size, new students were a rarity. The clock on my wrist told me we had arrived 10 minutes later than usual. I sighed, _great._ Because of Lydia and her outfit that by my definition was _not _school appropriate_, _I couldn't go get help on my English paper. I didn't see why she took so long to get ready; we been in school with the same exact people since birth and there was no one new to impress.

. . . or that's what I thought up until last night when we had been seated all around the dinner table and the twins were gushing over the new gossip that had just 'hit the press', so to say. Mama had shot over the moon, as she does. Her shortness was over-compensated by her _bubbly _personality. It didn't help that with us being not exactly rich, but in good enough wealth, she thought that that meant the boys might take notice of us. As we walked down the hallway to our lockers, I though back on it with a roll of my eyes. Crazy woman. Just because we had money didn't mean that boys were drawn to us. I open my locker as I think back to just what was said at dinner . . .

"_Mommy, did you hear?" Lydia asked over the pork. The dinner table had been covered with the usual delicacies. Mama looked up to hear what our youngest sister was talking about and being mother, she'd dropped everything to hear what the obnoxious Lydia had to say. For the twins were the gossips—and embarrassments of the family; Lydy was worse. "Apparently, the house on the top of the hill, Old Lady Netherfield's?" Mama nodded excitedly. "Well, it had finally been sold!" She squealed. I locked eyes with Papa, who sat at the head of the table, he rolled his eyes toward me in a private joke, and I giggled behind my napkin._

_Papa was a good looking old fellow, I guess. His hair was speckled with gray and he wore glasses that had a silver frame. His eyes were just like mine, except a wash out version due to his 51 years. He wasn't like Charlotte's dad who had a beer belly and smelled like chips all of the time, though he was a nice enough bloke. He was in good shape for his age_ and _for what mother put on the table. He also knew to carry himself high- he was a lawyer. It always made me wonder how Mama and Papa had gotten together. _

_Mama's shrill voice shook me back to the dinner table. _"_Do you know who bought the place?" Mama asked Lydia, but it was Kitty who answered. Kitty was 1 ½ minutes older then Lydia and was much more . . . in her place then Lydia. She was Lydy's better half, in other words._

"_They are the Bingleys, all the way from Bristol, or someplace near Wales." She added onto the first of Lydy's explanation._ "_They have two kids, a son and daughter and two adopted kids." She looked very proud of her word of mouth. _

"_Word on the grapevine is their parents died and the woman who was supposed to look after them was too busy with her sick daughter." Lydy picks up another piece of pork, with her mouth already taken by the last piece that had been occupying her plate. It was quite disgusting to watch. I wasn't the thinnest at the table, which was Jane, than Mary, than Papa, than me, and then Kitty, Lydy, and stout, little Mama._

_My oldest sister let out a gasp of air,_ "_Lydia!" Jane scolded our youngest sister. "That is personal!" I reproached at the same time. It was no secret to anyone in this town that they had . . . competitions to see who could score more gossip and that included delving into people's private affairs._

_Our mother ignores it. "And the names of these kids? Their grades?" In fact, I think she eggs it on behind Papa's back._

"_There's Charles, or Charlie, who prefers Bingley by close friends and his twin sister Caroline. The adopted children are William Darcy, or Will, who also prefers his last name to his first and his little sister who is 2½ years younger named Georgiana, who prefers Georgie." Kitty stuck out her tongue toward Lydia. They were nothing but little stalkers! I shared a shocked look with Jane and Papa._

_Mama clapped joyously, happy with the news. _"_Not at the dinner table, you two. Leave your teasing for after." Papa chided and they both simmered. Seriously, how did he decide to marry her?_

"_Where do you guys find this stuff?" Mary asked, leaving us surprised, because she usually stays out of it. Mary is what you would call the odd sister in between us all. We all have our pair, Jane and I, Lydia and Kitty, and then Mary is just there. But luckily my good friend Charlotte stayed around to keep her company._

_Lydia and Kitty share smiles, it makes us all, who actually have a conscience, have the internal creeps. "Oh, just some random sources." They give us ominously and Lydia shoves another piece of the meat ungracefully into her mouth. I looked away, grossed out._

I shook my head as I put my hand in to the metal box and pulled out my algebra book and place it in my bag. I shut the door as two years of constant repetition that has been drilled into my brain automatically take over like a reflex as I link my arm through Jane's. It's reflex to nod hello to Jane's friends. It's reflex to pull out my book and read while waiting for class to begin. The time just clicks down; always going but slower it seems to me to be when I am just waiting for it to ring so I can suffer through the torture of my first period.

All around our lockers there were posters of the Fall Dance. It happened every year and this year was the year I had decided not to go, but Jane had, of course, talked me into it, so we bought our tickets and got the dresses. We didn't have dates, but at a dance like this no one really needed them. It wasn't prom, which was limited to seniors only and the dates of the seniors which could not pass the junior year. Since we lived in such a small town the dances in the fall season weren't just for high school but extended to the middle school 8th graders at Meryton Junior High.

What wasn't part of the repetitious system of the usual boring school day was that I thought I saw some boy and the actually odd thing was that I knew I haven't seen him before. This wasn't the thing where I went to school every day with this guy and finally something snapped into place and I just knew we were meant to be; this was someone I actually had never seen before- strange. I shook it off but I felt certain he was staring at me and when I looked back over my shoulder to check, he was gone. He was probably looking at Jane- the beautiful one. Wait! No. . . Oh my god! That's when everything clicked and I turned full force around, scaring Jane half to death as I pulled her with me. She even screamed a little bit, I think. Back to point, the reason I had never seen him was because he was one of the new guys. I did a mental head snap, how could I be so stupid! I replayed it my head, finding him in the crowd walking toward the library area.

They were lucky they choose to start on a Friday. To me it was the best day of the week. Jane, personally loved Tuesday's. With Jane, friend of everyone in her bright colors, you couldn't help but love her. She said nothing bad about anyone, an angel, to an extent. Then you had me, in browns, black, blues, and beige usually; perfectly fine with my book. I let Jane turn me back around as I come down from my thoughts, the warning bell ringing out around us. She walks me to class, promising to walk me to next hour like we have done every year since I started sixth grade.

I sat in math class, listening to Coach Wills, who was currently droning on and on about the newest way to solve variables. As if the twenty-two other ways were helpful. I think sarcastically to myself as I read a book in the back corner of class. It was hard though to keep the thoughts on a sentence which I read once and then again and now I was just staring at the page as I kept thinking about the guy I saw in hall. I hadn't really reflected on it, except for the few moments in the hall, until I actually _thought_ about it. He was cute, handsome even. With his hair close to black, he would definitely be one of the guys every girl drooled after. His eyes were the color of a jade. I wonder what he is like.

"Miss Bennet?"I look up out of my book to see his and every other set of eyes in the class room on me. "Ah, now that I have your attention, care to tell me how to find the problems x?" I look at the equation on the smart board and guess that you had to FOIL it by the way it had been set up. That Part I got right, but then I had to combine it with another set of numbers and became helplessly lost in it. History and English are my strong suits. I can ace those with flying-freaking-colors, but math class: just shoot me now. Jane is passing with straight A's and I'm barely keeping up with a B in this class. He moved on once it was clear that I had no idea what I was doing and I went back to my book. I think he regrets calling on me.

My computer class was after this and I was very good in that class, mostly because my computer and I are almost as attached as Jane and I were. All classes I had an A in all except for Algebra II. I looked at my book and back at the board, deciding now would be a good time to get out my notebook and copy down as much as I could if I didn't want to flunk this term. Trying to get caught back up with notes he was writing at 20 mp/h was not easy. He wrote them down so fast that I wondered how he thought any of us would keep up.

But thankfully, the bell finally rang and we copied down our assignment. Jane was waiting outside the door, like she promised and we began the trek to the library. She leans close and says into my ear: "Sister, I think you are going to fail math." I laugh.

"Thank you captain obvious." Sarcasm drips off of my tongue in a playful manner. It's then that I see him again. He leaves the library right when we are to enter. Pushing the door open as I go to pull, I jump back. He looks startled too. "Sorry," he apologizes and his voice is a rich tone, very . . . complementing. He holds the door for us.

"No problem." I reply, turning to Jane, with a hug. "See you." I turn to enter the library where the computer waits for me. She nods with a smile. "See you later, Lizzie!" Then walks away once again. I bow my head at the guy, and then turn around into the library. _Certainly one of the new guys._


	2. Chapter 2

**every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end.**

* * *

><p><strong>October 18<strong>**th**

My dad had received a new job, taking us away from our home and moving us to this boring, tiring town. In truth, my dad was not my dad but my adopted father. My parents had died in a terrible car-crash when I was 7, and my sister, Georgie, was 4. It hit us hard and we were taken in by our god-parents, as our aunt had her hand full with her daughter who was sick with a form of cancer or something. My best friend happened to be the son of our godparents; it was a shame his sister had to come along.

His sister Caroline was a bitch; there was no other way to put it really. She was the popular girl at our old school, she knew it, and she ruled with a vengeance. Her brother though, was sweet, or that's what Georgie says, I just think he's imposable. I can tell him to eat cereal when he has his heart set on pancakes and he will. That's how he was, but he is my best friend, and he is the best one can have. My litter sister was having a rough time when she had been at private school with Caroline, things had gotten bad with this fool she had gotten mixed up with and we ended up having to switch her schools anyway, so this move had actually come at a decent time.

So now here the four of us were: Standing in front of Meryton High. Georgie was going through her schedule, Caroline smacking her gum, Charlie was looking at the campus, and I standing there in a brooding manner because I didn't know anybody and I was not a good speaker. This place was no different from my other school in like respect. The people were loud and obnoxious, boasting or bragging about every damn accomplishment that, in reality, no one actually cared about.

I saw Georgiana start walking so I walked after her, helping her find her classes. We walked through the front door and toward the freshman wing. The school had separate wing for each class, except the juniors and seniors. The freshman wing was at the front of the school, by the cafeteria. Only the electives made it to where each class could cross into another wing.

All in all, we ended up finding them all with ease; as I was looking for her last class, we passed a wall that had a poster for a dance; they were everywhere to say the least. "Darcy!" Georgiana called out to me, stopping me where I stood. I turned around and walked back to where she was, looking at the poster over her shoulder.

"No." I said simply, going back to look around for her last class. She caught up to me as we stood in front of it. "This is your last hour. Come on, let's find your locker." I added before she can say anything. She trails after me as we find F-235. It's a top locker and she enters in the digits as I say them to her. After that I hand her bag to her and she gives me a look. I can see she is still hung up on the dance.

"Please? I really want to go! We can meet new people and dan-"

"You know that I do not dance, or talk as matter of fact." "You're talking now." I give her a look. "I don't like being around people I don't know." I rebuttal as I look at my own schedule.

"William, please. For me?" She says in that tone with my full first name with the puppy dog eyes, that I just can't say no to her, and she knows it. I sigh deeply and she smiles. As the bell rings, she kisses my cheek before running off to her first hour. I shake my head and pull my bag up higher on my shoulder.

_Sisters._

* * *

><p>I was heading into the senior hall when Charlie joined me and we passed a group of people. There was a brown-headed girl hanging on to a blonde's arm reading a book. Bingley looked at me with raised brows, I rolled my eyes.<p>

"You are a fool for love." I say, walking toward my first hour, he just laughed and walked away, going toward his, pre-calc. I was going to the library, where my computer class was. I had to walk past the girls and the shorter one caught my eyes. She held them for a moment before looking away. I didn't know what to think.

* * *

><p>I finally am let out of the woman's awful droning of how Microsoft works. Through the whole class the one thing I wanted to shout was that everyone knew how to work it or they were too stupid to comprehend the tabs that were clearly labeled! The stares that were aimed at me were just plain annoying. Then the bell rang, and I gathered up my things. I throw my bag over my shoulder as I went to open the door. The girl from this morning was on the other side, with the same blonde, her hand outstretched, ready to push the door in. I stood there startled for a second as did she, before I open the door wider for them.<p>

"Sorry," The dark head looks at me quizzically before smiling a tiny smile of acceptance for the apology.

"No problem." She turns her back to me; turning to the blonde girl Bingley had his eye on and gave her a hug. _I don't have all day_. "See you." She says as she retreats into the library.  
>"See you later, Lizzie!" The blonde called as I let the door swing shut.<p>

"My sister." She smiles as we head the same way. "Yeah, tell me about it." I rub my hand along the back of my neck and turn down a hallway as the blond goes straight. _Weird. _


	3. Chapter 3

**every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end.**

* * *

><p><strong>October 18<strong>**th**

After my computer class was over I went on to Shakespeare and then to lunch where I met up with Jane. Mary Is usually there first, and after her Charlotte, due to their classes being closer than ours are. Charlotte emerges from the lunch line with our lunches. We have a system in which one of us buys lunch for a week and then we make a bet and because she lost a bet with me, she has to buy the lunch. Next week it will be Jane or Mary's considering who gets the dish chore tonight. It's so we don't all have to go through the line and risk losing our table. She drops everything on the table and we laugh, each grabbing our choice.

Sitting down besides Mary who is reading a book, she speaks. "So, have any of you seen _them?_"

"No, but I'm a freshman." Mary mentions, looking up from her homework.

Popping a chip into her mouth, Jane says, "I think Lizzie and I did. We ran into this dark haired boy at Lizzie's 2nd hour."

"Actually, I saw the same guy when we were by our lockers. I haven't seen him around before." I add, getting my book out and laying it beside my arm, not ready or sure if I want to read. In the cafeteria there are two sections, each containing a line for lunch. The left half of the section is divided into three parts. Our table was in the middle part of the left section, meaning that when they come into the lunch room, it Jane and I who have the perfect view.

"Oh, I saw the girl, I think; she's in my second hour! Dark blonde, green eyes and she was wearing a blue dress." Mary quickly adds before bending back over her Biology textbook again. We all give her a strange look before looking at one another. With Jane being the sweet heart, me being the sarcastic wit, Lydia and Kitty the air-headed gossips, Mary was the random brain. She was sometimes amusing, sometimes not.

"I've see Caroline Bingley, total witch! She's in my 3rd hour. She has red hair to match her personality. She just sat at her desk and looked at us like we were inferior to her." Charlotte told us.

"Oh, I have Char-" We would never know who Jane had in what class as Charlotte all but jump off the bench, exclaiming: "There!" pointing towards a table by the left door on the right section. A girl with blonde hair and in a blue dress was walking with a girl with red hair. As they set down, the whole cafeteria's volume level seemed to be set to low. It wasn't long before the guy from the library and his friend, who from my view looked exactly the opposite from him with his red- blonde hair, bounce in his step, and smile on his face.

"Turn around!" I hiss at Mary and Charlotte. They look at me weirdly, "Everyone is staring, don't add to the contributions." I order, going back to my bag of chips, opening up my book.

* * *

><p><strong>October 20<strong>**th**

It's Saturday morning, the day of the Fall Dance and I spend it chasing my mother around our kitchen. "Mom, you can't be serious!" I protest as she runs out of the room.

"No protests, Elizabeth, or you won't go!" She yells at me, and I sigh, falling against the wall. It was in that moment that what was supposed to be a decent night just turned into a complete nightmare. I went back to my room, where Jane was sitting on my bed. "Any change?" She asks me as I fall face forward onto my bed. "I take that as a no."

"I can't believe we have to take them." I whine as I walk into the Jack-and-Jill bathroom I share with Jane, sitting down on the computer chair we dragged in there for later tonight.

"Just be happy that this isn't a big event. It can't be that bad! I'm sure it will be great." She always sees a bright side, even when I can't.

I spin in the chair, looking at her in her bedroom door. "You always say that!" I hear her laugh, making me smile into the mirror as I spin back around, running my finger through my hair. I see her enter the mirror as she stands behind me. "Get a shower and I'll do your hair."

* * *

><p>"Let me!" She says as she takes the brush out of my hands and starts to make my boring, dull, lifeless hair beautiful. It's a mousy brown with no volume and waves, but not the cute waves, the waves that you have to straighten out just so you can attempt to try and do something.<p>

But somehow, as Jane plugs in her curling iron called a wand and curls my hair, it becomes cute, presentable, then by pulling the hair up and putting some braids to it, it becomes appealing. She puts the lightest bit of makeup on. I walk into my room to put on my blue-green dip hem skirt, with a black jacket.

I somehow am transformed and I laugh as I watch Jane get ready, because if I think I'm pretty, Jane is stunning. The dance is a semi formal, and as Jane puts on her peach skirt and a black tank top like me, but she puts a jacket on over hers. Her hair is hanging in waves down her shoulders, she looks daring. Her makeup is bright, but looks natural like mine, but unlike Lydia and Kitty, who just look trampish. I try to get them to change, but to no avail so instead of wasting more time; we walk to the car and hop inside. Kitty and Lydia are giggling over who will be there and I turn up the music until they are drowned out, sending a smile to Jane.


	4. Chapter 4

**every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end.**

* * *

><p><strong>October 18<strong>**th**

"A blonde and a brunette? The one's we saw at the very first of the day?" Bingley asks me. We were shooting free-throws as I told him about the library encounter.

"Yeah, them." I launch the ball at the square on the backboard and it falls perfectly into the basket. _Swish._ I smirk then look back at Bingley, waiting for something.

"I think the blonde, Jane, possibly, is in my 1st hour. She was sitting in the back and I didn't get a good look." He says sheepishly, before shooting and making it in. I nod thoughtfully. "I wonder how Caroline and Georgiana are doing today so far." He adds, passing the ball to me.

"Caroline is probably choosing who is good enough to stand three feet near her, while Georgiana is making best friends." I say cynically, with a harsh laugh, Bingley is laughing too.

"True, true, Darcy. True, true." He says as I pass him the ball, letting him take them next shot.

* * *

><p>As we walk into the lunch room, I automatically feel all eyes on Bingley and me. With our hair wet from showers and what with trying to be inconspicuous, it probably didn't help. We hurried to our table. I slid in next to Georgie, while Charlie was next to Caroline.<p>

"What took you two so long?" Caroline said, facing me more than her brother. She took a pretzel from its bag, popping it into her mouth, and giving me a smile as I look ahead blankly.

"Our showers. You wouldn't want to sit by to sweaty guys, would you?" Bingley said teasingly, Caroline looked at him and scoffed.

"Not in this lifetime." She said with a bite. I saw Georgie roll her eyes, making me smirk as I took a drink of Gatorade. I turn my head slightly to see what Georgie was working on, when a movement across the lunchroom had my attention. I looked over my shoulder and saw Lizzie with the blonde and 2 other girls. I shook my head, turning back to my table. Charles had seen what I had and now drooling all over the table.

"What are you two looking at?" Caroline questioned, looking in the same direction. "Is it the girls at that table over there?" She asked with a teasing hint in her tone. "Oh, Darcy, which one has caught your fancy? Is it the one with the textbook? She looks very studious and sullen. That would be a match! No, I should think it is the dreadfully dressed one across from the book girl, she is plain enough not draw attention away fr- Oh, I did not see! It has to be the girl with paperback! In the brown vest and beige pirate shirt! Oh how a match-" Caroline was going on and on in a teasing manner when Georgie spoke up.

"Caroline, please be quiet." She said, still focusing on her work. She had talked just above a whisper so that we would hear her, but no one else.

We all look at my sister, who never really spoke out of turn- she preferred her books to actual human contact. "What?" Caroline was surprised, Georgie never told some on to shut it, even as nicely as she phrased it.

"Please be quiet." She repeated, a bit louder, but still focusing on her work. Caroline crossed her arms and sank back into the bench with a huff.

"Whatever." She said under her breath. I squeezed Georgie's arm affectionately, and she smiled up at me. The rest of the day was very uneventful.

* * *

><p><strong>October 20<strong>**th**

I freaked out as Georgie told me the bad news. "What do you mean you aren't going?" I stood in her doorway as she looked up at me, curled up in her bed.

"I can't, Darc. I feel hot and sweaty. My stomach keeps cramping. And- oh god-" She starts, before getting off of her bed and pushing into the door jamb, racing to our shared bathroom.

"Um. . . MOM!" I race to the edge of the stairs and yell over the banister. A few second later she comes into view from the kitchen.

"What darling?" She calls up to me.

"Something's wrong with Georgie." I call back as she wipes her hands on her jeans and races up the stairs. Muttering something about 'truck stop food' and 'your father is a' along with 'food poisoning'.

"Go get ready for the dance. I'll take care of Georgie." She said; always ready to do the 'motherly fussing' only mothers are good at. If dad did it, well, it'd probably be a pat on the back and a mumbled 'hope you get better soon.'

"Darcy, _go."_ She urged me, placing her hands on my back with an included nudge. I walked down stairs to meet up with Charlie and Caroline. Charlie was in basic slacks with a button down shirt. I was in slacks, a t-shirt, with a black 'fancy' jacket over it. Caroline was in a tight purple and blue dress that fanned out at the waist.

"You do know the meaning of '_semi_-formal', right?" I said, jumping down from the last step. She gawked at me and Charlie laughed, I just raised my eyebrow with an amused smirk.

"Whatever! Are you ready?" She snapped, taping her foot.

"By all means." I sassed in return.

"Be good you three! I want you home by 11! 11:30 at the latest! Not a minute more or you're all grounded!" Mom called from up stairs as we left the house in a chorus of 'love you' 'alright' 'bye mom' and the favorite sass back 'whatever you say!'

* * *

><p>"Darcy, will you save one dance for me?" Caroline asked me. I laughed.<p>

"I don't dance, Caroline." She 'hmfh-ed' and fell back against the seat. I looked at Charlie and rolled my eyes.

"Do you think they'll have any good music or just the stupid stuff?" She asked. We both shrugged. "If you aren't going to talk, at least turn on some music!" She said, sounding aggregated. I flip on some music, but Charlie turned it back off.

"NO MUSIC!" He screamed at us, I looked at Caroline, who looked at me, before we turned back to Charlie. "I can't focus with music. Unlike you Darcy, I just got my license. I'm not going to lose it 2 weeks after."


	5. Chapter 5

**every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end.**

* * *

><p><strong>October 20<strong>**th**

"Lizzie!" I hear Lydy call and turn in my seat to look at her. _Only a few more minutes. . . _"What?" My voice as bored as I am.

"Turn that stuff down! I can't talk if it's up that loud!" She yells over the music as I turn back around saying:

"That's exactly the point!" She shuts up, throwing herself into the seat. I just laugh as Jane giggles, as we pull into the school parking lot. She throws the car into park and I click all of the locks down, turning to look at my two pig- headed sisters in the back seat with over done make up and too tight dresses, trying to get out. "The car is locked and we need to go over some rules." I say with my voice dead calm and the go still, slowly turning their heads to look at me, as they stopped trying to get out.

"Just because Mary didn't decide to come with us, doesn't mean you can run around like chickens with your heads cut off. You two are lucky they even let 8th graders into these dances. Now we are leaving at 10:30. That gives you 2 hours from this point and if you're not at the car, you'll have to find another ride home. We aren't waiting." I finish and unlock all the doors, as I watch their eyes get wide. "You are not to take a drink from anyone, and you are to get your drinks yourselves." Lydia's eyes take on an obstinate shine. "Don't look at me like that Lydia!" I was already frustrated at them because I know they aren't going to take anything I have said to heart and behave like absolute morons.

"We tried." Jane sighs as they race ahead, giggling and screeching. We walk arm-in-arm toward the dance.

"Do you think mom is going to make us take them to Spring Formal?" I ask her, she laughs and nods her head. This was going to be a dreadful night.

Jane giggles."Look at it this way: we get to see the Bingley's and Darcy's again! Maybe you'll dance with one."

"Yes, and maybe the stars are made of rock candy and the ocean is a puffy blue cloud!" I return in complete sarcasm. Her laugh echoes in the night as we enter the gym.

* * *

><p>We were dancing, the songs were all fast. My sisters and I had dropped our shoes, coats, and other belongings in the coat check room. The floor was thumping with the beat of the song, lights bouncing off the windows and the floors making it look like we were trapped inside a colored strobe light. There was shiny stuff hanging from the ceiling, and sparkly stuff on the walls.<p>

Jane gasped and she held on to my arm. "Lizzie . . . break . . . water" "No, I'm good!" I yelled back, earning a laugh from Jane.

"No! Lizzie, I need a break!" She yelled in my ear, her breaths more collected. I nodded my head understandingly and grabbed her hand, leading her through the grinding bodies. We ended up near containers full of water and some food, where Jane downed three glasses and I was still working on my second, when these two guys popped out of nowhere. "Hi I'm Bing- Charles. You can call me Charlie." A guy with reddish- blond hair, said. _Ahh! They are the new guys!_

Jane had her hand thrown across her heart and I was wide-eyed. "Oh crap! I swear I didn't mean to startle you! You were just standing here, and you look really nice, and I thought I'd intro-", Jane caught him there. "No, no! It's fine! And thank you, you look dashing yourself! I'm Jane and this is my dear sister, Elizabeth." They share a smile, and I divert my eyes to his quiet friend.

"Hi, I'm Lizzie." I hold out my hand and he shakes it. "Will Darcy. Or Darcy, I guess." He says, before looking away to the right. _What? Was I not good enough to talk too?_ I was about to say something, when something across the room caught my vision.

"Please excuse me for a moment?" I said, giving Jane my drink before heading over to the edge of the floor. I grabbed on to Lydia's arm, "Please excuse me. I need a word with my sister." I tell the guy she was dancing with, if you could even call it that. I pull on her arm until she follows me willingly, but don't let go.

"What are you doing?" She hisses at me, as people stare. "You are making me look like a fool!"

"You are a fool." I speak through a clenched jaw. I soon see Kitty catch up to us and join me by my side. "Where have you been?" I ask her.

"Sitting," She shrugs and I realize that she doesn't have much makeup on anymore. I walk us into a bathroom and yell: "Everyone in here: out!" A couple freshmen, a couple, and a senior stalked out, sending glares at the three of us, I muttered apologies. I round on Lydia. "What do _you_ think you're doing? God! You aren't even mature enough to be here! After the stunt you just pulled . . . it is clear you don't have the maturity to handle a _dance_!"

"We were just dancing!" She yelled right back.

"No you were giving a stand up lap dance! How do you- I don't want to know! But you- you are on time out! You are 13 years old, Lydia. _13_!" I shake my head and push the bathroom doors open, no longer wanting to yell at her. They follow me back to the gym.

* * *

><p>With her mouth turned up in a pout and her arms folded across her chest, she actually looked her age. "I can't believe you!" Lydy said from her seat where she was <em>still <em>sulking.

"Get over it." That was all I responded with. Jane had offered to take over, but I didn't want her to stop dancing. Dancing with _Bingley_, I might add. She looked like she was having such fun; I just couldn't take it away. Plus, I wasn't here with a date, so I didn't have any dancing obligations. I watch the people on the floor, leaning heads on shoulders and swaying back and forth to Stateless's _Bloodstream_. I let my eyes run around the room and saw Charlie and Darcy speaking behind me.

"Why don't you just ask Lizzie? She is stunning, though I do prefer Jane. She is absolutely the kindest girl I have met!" Was he telling him to ask me . . . ? I think Darcy said something, but I didn't catch it and Bingley went on to say more. "Look over your shoulder. There is Lizzie, go and ask her. I saw you glancing at her during lunch and you have been watching her throughout the dance." _Looking at me?_ I quickly looked away, back out to the dance floor when I saw his head turn toward me. But where I didn't catch his last word, I caught his next.

"Bingley, please. I don't want to dance. And on further notes, you possibly have the only natural beauty in the room, even though Elizabeth is pretty, she is not pretty _enough_ to temp me. Go back to your dance, I'm fine." _Wow._ If I thought sort-of well of him, that was totally gone now. I could have forgiven his 'turn-of-the head' but this was just an insult to me! If he didn't want to know, if he just wanted to judge from his high seat, then let him. Bingley said something about a Georgiana and left. I realized then that Darcy was cold.

* * *

><p>I sat there watching before a guy in my 4th hour came up to me, his name was Leo.<p>

"Hey, Liz," I smile up at him. "Do you want to dance?" I look over his shoulder at Darcy, an invisible sneer if you will.

"Alrighty." I say, taking his hand in my own. It was soft, kind of callused, but warm and soft. I turned around and said: "Do _try _to behave, Lydy dear." She just glared; I turned back around before she did anything else.

* * *

><p>I come away from the dance floor, holding my stomach as cramps begin to form. Dancing hurts. I see Jane sitting down and walk over to her, placing my hand atop her shoulder. "You are missing out, Darcy." Jane tells Darcy as I sit down. "It's amazing." I add, looking back at the floor.<p>

"I can imagine." He says as he glances around the room, my expression hardens, but loosens up once more as his eyes lock on mine, before leavening again. "Don't mind him. He is just pissy because his sister isn't here." Charlie tells me. I guess I didn't discard my expression fast enough. "Oh?" I say and he nods.

"Charlie." Darcy snaps, and Charlie clamps up. I widen my eyes and breathe out. _Leash much?_

"Last year a creep wouldn't leave Jane alone. We had to leave early." I pull up the memory from nowhere, just wanting something to say.

"What happened?" Charlie leans over Jane and asks me.

"Who? The creep? Oh, he moved, but he wrote her some _awful _poetry. I remember wanting gouge my eyes out." I deliberate letting that piece of information go.

"Lizzie!" Jane laughs but I hear the embarrassment in her voice. "Oh, sorry Jane!" I apologize quickly, worried she might be mad but she just smiles.

"I thought poetry was the way to the heart?" Darcy says suddenly, and my attention was pull from my sister to my enemy. _Harsh._

"Oh, for some, but for others it will kill the feeling without a second breath." I give him my most delicate smile. He doesn't pick up. I take a sip of Jane's drink.

"Then what do you suppose? To encourage affection, that is?" He questions, rolling his drink absently in his hands. I wonder if he knows he is doing it.

"I guess dancing. But only if the partner is barely tolerable." I give him a smirk and lean back. It takes a second but he catches on. I nod and get up. "I'm going to fetch Lydia and Kitty. I'm ready to call it a night."

* * *

><p>We all stumble out of the doors to the building as the cold air of the night sky rolls over us in delicious waves, our heels in our hands. "Thank god!" I exclaim as we finally left the dance!<p>

"My feet are killing me!" Jane retorts with laughter laced throughout her voice.

"Mine are equally bad, I think!" I offer as we make our way to the car.

"I didn't dance enough." Lydy complained.

"Well I loved it! I hope to go to another dance soon!" Kitty said. I giggled as we all got into the car. Lydia was silent all the way home while the rest of us sang to songs by Jon McLaughin.


	6. Chapter 6

**every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end.**

* * *

><p><strong>October 20<strong>**th**

As we got out of Bingley's car, Caroline strutted her way in, leaving us in the dust. "Do you think the mystery girls will be here?" Bingley asks me, his voice excited.

"They aren't very mysterious. Their names are Jane and Lizzie. They have 3 younger siblings, all in different grades except for the two youngest." I said, and Bingley looked at me with an open-mouth expression.

"Someone did their homework." He sing-songed in a taunting voice. I shoved him to the side as he cracked with laughter.

"No, but when you leave me in the kitchen with mother, who met their mother, you tend to learn a bit." I said. "Their mother is apparently atrocious and obnoxious." I added in thoughtfully before we reached the doors.

When we entered the gym the place was pulsing with color and the music was bouncing off the walls. Charlie looked around in amazement before veering us both of to the other side of the room. We were standing in front of the 2 girls. It didn't even take him 5 seconds.

"Hi I'm Bing- Charles. You can call me Charlie." The girls, short to say, flipped out. Both their hand went to their hearts. Definitely sisters. "Oh crap! I swear I didn't mean to startle you! You were just standing here, and you look really nice, and I thought I'd intro-", He was rambling as the blonde- Jane stopped his words from going on

"No, no! It's fine! And thank you, you look dashing yourself! I'm Jane and this is my dear sister, Elizabeth." He smiled at her, and for just meeting they were already lost in a moment. Her sister looked at me.

"Hi, I'm Lizzie."She holds her hand out to me and I place mine with hers. "Will Darcy. Or Darcy, I guess." I feel my throat clamp up in nerves. _I don't like meeting new people._ I decide to watch the room around me to loosen up a bit, when Lizzie pushes past me. I watch her grab a girl and drag her from the room. It takes about 10 seconds but a girl, who looks a lot like the one Lizzie had just dragged away, gets out of a chair and follows. I look to Jane, who is pushed up on her tip-toes, watching until they disappear before returning to Bingley and I.

"I'm sorry about that. My younger sisters aren't as . . . poised in public as Lizzie and I. Lizzie tries to tolerate it but sometimes they pass the point of ignorance and head straight to absurdity." Jane shakes her head and Bingley just keeps smiling. I wonder why Lizzie had run off, and not Jane, as she was older. I was about to ask, when Charlie cut in.

"You wouldn't want to dance, would you?" Jane lights up and offers him her hand as they walk out onto the dance floor.

* * *

><p>I sit at a table in the back of the room, rolling my drink between my hands. I lean down on my knees as two feet enter my field of view. I look up and see my friend. "Come on Darcy! Ask a girl, any girl! "Why don't you just ask Lizzie? She is stunning, though I do prefer Jane. She is absolutely the kindest girl I have met!"<p>

"You sound like a girl." I muttered. He gave me a look. "Bingley, go back to your date and leave me be." I say, as I lean back in my chair, absolutely bored.

"Look over your shoulder. There is Lizzie, go and ask her. I saw you glancing at her during lunch and you have been watching her throughout the dance." I look over my shoulder and see Lizzie. She was looking pretty, but no. I _don't_ dance.

"Bingley, please. I don't want to dance. And on further notes, you possibly have the only natural beauty in the room, even though Elizabeth is pretty, she is not pretty _enough_ to temp me. Go back to your dance, I'm fine."

"You'd be different if Georgiana was here." He said, laying a hand on my shoulder, before going back to a waiting Jane.

* * *

><p>"Alrighty." I heard from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see a Lizzie taking a guys hand and he took her toward the floor. "Do <em>try <em>to behave, Lydy dear." She said, with a mothering- taunting tone in her voice. I felt something. I marked it off.

After she was taken to the floor, I looked back at Lydia. She saw me looking and glared fire, "What!" She shrieked. I just shook my head in fast turns and looked down. 'Lydy' got up soon after and walked to the dance floor. I watched Lizzie slow dance with the guy. I felt it again.

* * *

><p>Bingley sits down along with Jane who is holding a cup of water. Lizzie soon follows, placing her hand on Jane's shoulder. Jane looks up with a smile. "You are missing out, Darcy." Jane says as she takes a long sip. "It's amazing." Lizzie agrees, breathing heavily.<p>

"I can imagine." I say, as I look around the room.

"Don't mind him. He is just pissy because his sister isn't here."

"Oh?" Lizzie asks and Bingley nods.

"Charlie." I say, and he clamps up. I give him an I'm-sorry look but he waves it off, already forgiven me.

"Last year a creep wouldn't leave Jane alone. We had to leave early." Lizzie says absently, and Jane blushes.

"What happened?" Bingley asked. "Who? The creep? Oh, he moved, but he wrote her some _awful _poetry. I remember wanting gouge my eyes out."

"Lizzie!" Jane laughs out a reprimand. "Oh, sorry Jane!" She apologizes quickly, but something caught my mind.

"I thought poetry was the way to the heart?" I question her as she looks from Jane to me.

"Oh, for some, but for others it will kill the feeling without a second breath." She smiles at me, and takes a sip of Jane's drink.

"Then what do you suppose? To encourage affection, that is?"

"I guess dancing. But only if the partner is barely tolerable." She smirks at me, leaning back. Her legs are long. And she heard me and Bingley talking. "I'm going to fetch Lydia and Kitty. I'm ready to call it a night." She places a hand on the table and walks toward the dance floor. I watch her go and realizing that by the time this year is over, the sight of her walking away will be imprinted in my brain.

* * *

><p>The girls were gone by the time we left. The night was freezing and I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open. "Thank god," I sighed in relief as we all climb in the car. I leaned my head back on the head rest. Caroline was calm and collected while Charlie was . . . blissful.<p>

I was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end.**

* * *

><p><strong>November 20<strong>**th**

1 ½ months have passed since the dance and though he was cute and apparently had a fan-girl club, it did not change him in my eyes. He was still distant, he didn't talk, and he was cold with his looks. It was unfortunate that we all had English together. We were all in front of the SMART board, with the dry-erase board to my right. On my side of the room there are three rows of desks in five columns. Separating us was the walking space so we could file out, leaving space for at least two people- possibly three, to get by. On Bingley's side, they have the teachers' desk in front of them and four columns of desks with three rows extending to the very back, unlike ours which end halfway to leave room for the students to exit when the bell rings.

The way the desks are set up, line up our first row with their second row, so while Jane is in the first row, second seat, Charlie is in the second row, first seat. Jane is also in front me, putting me in the second row, second seat. But unfortunately that puts Darcy right beside me in the second row, first seat, like Charlie. Caroline was basically cut off from all of us, being seated in the far back, on Bingley's side. _Thank God._ Somehow after years of being 'pretty Jane's plain sister', Caroline and made me target number one with a bright red bull's eye.

And now I sit in English, zoning now as our teacher talks about To Kill a Mockingbird and how Harper Lee brings a beautiful light to racism and social class. Some would think Douglas was a girl. All I can think about is how in the end of the movie Scout and Boo looked like they were about to kiss and what if Boo had a cousin that came down one day when Scout was 16 or 17 in Maycomb, and they fell in love? Weird, I know, but ever so curious.

"Will and Lizzie." Mr. Douglas called out and my head snapped up from the doodles that were going everywhere and nowhere across my notebook, to the two names he just put together that should never, _ever_ be put side by side.

"Wait, what?" I called out as he moved on, making him look back at me as the class laughed behind hands, only one of them speaking out of term.

"Looks like the daydreams have taken over, no? Are you sure you should really be in this high of a class?" The voice came from a fiery-red head, who didn't know when to shut up.

"Shut it, Caroline." Dar- Will shot over his shoulder as he wrote something down in his notebook.

The teacher cleared his throat, directing the attention from the squabble to himself once again. "As I was saying if you would so kindly pay attention next time, Miss Bennet, is that I am going to give you all a partner and a topic. As I have pared off the rest of the class by who is next to whom decrees partnership and yes Miss Bingley it is fair, and just because you think you run the school does not mean you run my room. So, William and Elizabeth, you are partners now." He looks over his glasses at me, and then turns to Jane. "Now, Miss Jane, is Alice here today?" I tune him back out as I slump in my seat. _How fun._

* * *

><p>I looked over at Will, who I now decided I would no longer call Darcy. Nicknames were for friends and we are <em>not<em> friends. I would have spent longer on my new found sense of names but Mr. Douglas interrupted my thoughts once again. "Class, please give me your attention! I know I'm about to lose you all to the last bell of the day in," he checks his watch. "In 5 minutes, so let me make this quick. You are all responsible seniors," mark me. "And all should be able to account for your topics. I am going to post them on my school website and they should be up no later the 5:30. Come to class tomorrow knowing them, for I will not tell you! We will go over the project assignment and you will need to know them. Have I stressed that enough?" A chorused yes envelops the class room. "Good, now plea-" The bell interrupts his last words and as the hustling of getting out and the noise of busy feet erupt, he still manages to holler over us all, "Check the website! Do not forget!"

Jane and I walk out arm-in-arm and reach at least half-way down the hall way before a voice comes at us. "Lizzie! Wait up!" My head spins as the speaker finally catches up with his voice, leaving Darc Will standing in front of me. Charlie catches up seconds later, a bit out of breath. Jane and he get talking over something within minutes, easy. I raise my eyebrow at him and it's like he is snapping out of a trance almost. "Yes, our topic project. I was wondering if you wanted to work on it later. I mean after tomorrow, of course, but later tomorrow?" He watches me through eyes that really are a pure green, no flakes of blue or gold, just a gem-like green.

"I'll see." I turn from him and walk toward Jane. I push my arm through her and try to hurry her up so we can go home.

"Oh will you two make out or something so I can go home already?" She looks away from one and to the other one, "You too, Darcy." Caroline snaps and that sobers everyone up. We all split into our respective groups and head on our own respective ways, picking up our freshman sisters. Jane's face is as bright as a rose and we head toward our car. My thoughts wonder to what Caroline said in the hall when she mentioned Dar- Will.

Did he _like_ Jane, also?


	8. Chapter 8

**every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end.**

* * *

><p><strong>November 20<strong>**th**

It seems like a long time has passed since the ill-fated dance. Classes have since returned to normal and people have gotten used to us (minus some). Mom says it is because we are the first new people in a small town; that it will take more than a month and a half for the mystery to wear off, to just wait it off. Georgie is really indifferent to it and doesn't really see it. Caroline laps up the attention like a dog that seems to be starved of attention. In a way she reminds me of that cat on one of Georgie's Disney movies. Charlie has slipped easily into his role of poster child for everything and only, really wants the attention of one girl- no matter how much he denies it. I, being me, feel uncomfortable with it all.

I do not like the attention or the praise- I don't like being around people I do not know and I don't want them to know me. Well, except for one but I think I have pissed her off. Then again why would I want her attention at all? Her mother is a nuisance from what I have heard from some. Her 2 younger sisters are impossible and will most likely end up pregnant or something. Mary is alright but a bit bland. Their father I could probably carry on a good conversation with.

But Lizzie, she is something. Something I really do not mind. Jane is quite lovely- for Bingley. But hey, what do I care? I am only a guy who she seems like she could, and if she had the chance, would, do away with. Especially since I sit next to her in English. I take notes as the teacher goes through the important points of TKaM.

"Now, people, please quiet down as I explain our next adventure!" Mr. Douglas is one for enthusiastic. I look out the corner of my eye toward Bingley, who looks back at me and we both quietly chuckle. "I will assign you partners as to how you are seated. Let's start in the back, yes? Caroline, you shall be with Steven Gold. And Mellissa shall be wit Chr-" He starts to assign the rest, when an explosion in the back comes to light. Should have known.

"That is not fair!" Caroline explodes as who she is working with sinks in.

"Care, show some class." I say across the room and receive the stink eye in return. I hold up my hands in defense as I turn back around. The teacher goes on to ask why and she explains that it is because we should choose our own partners and on and on. But what really catches my eye is the Lizzie has stayed zoned out through it all. She has her head in her hand with her elbow resting against the desk-top. Her pencil draws idly around and around, deep in thought.

I snap out of it as the teacher was finally allowed to move on. "Will and Lizzie." My mouth turns up and I continue to write down the things about TKaM that are still on the board, but it turns down as Lizzie snaps out of whatever reverie she was in and blurts out: "Wait, what?" The whole class erupts in snickers but she seems as unfazed as ever.

"Looks like the daydreams have taken over, no? Are you sure you should really be in this high of a class?" I looked over my shoulder shooting a glare toward a sneering Caroline, then back at Lizzie who is still watching the teacher but the bit of annoyance that was flashing through her eyes gave her away. Her eyes . . . they have gotten to me- even if I didn't want to admit. The icy blue, it just pierces through you really and you just kind of freeze- I shake my head minimally so no one notices as I shake off the thoughts.

"Shut it, Caroline." I jested over my shoulder earning a sneer in my direction. I focused back on the teacher who is still assessing Lizzie in his eyes.

"As I was saying if you would so kindly pay attention next time, Miss Bennet, is that I am going to give you all a partner and a topic. As I have pared off the rest of the class by who is next to whom decrees partnership and yes Miss Bingley it is fair, and just because you think you run the school does not mean you run my room. So, William and Elizabeth, you are partners now." He gives her this teach-knows-best-look, and then turns to the blond girl- Jane. I mentally snap. That's it. "Now, Miss Jane, is Alice here today?" I bend back over my notebook, hiding my smile behind my hand._.._

* * *

><p>I quickly put all my stuff in my bag as Lizzie and Jane rush out of the classroom, I pass by Bingley who tries to catch up with me and call out as I enter the hall. She was halfway to the rounding to get to the freshman hallway. Her sister and she were walking down the hall like they were connected at the hip, which it seems that they are. "Lizzie! Wait up!"<p>

She turns as my voice catches her at the corner and takes her sister with her. I walk around her so I am facing her head on. Bingley catches up with me seconds later breathing hard. I spare him an awkward-are-you-serious?-look and in return I get a get-the-hell-over-it-look before moving on to Jane and getting caught up in whatever they could possibly be talking about.

I worry about him. The last girl he dated abused her power of girlfriend with his naivety and I had to pick up the pieces. It's not that I mind doing the big brother protective act, it's just that I don't want to see him hurt again and I don't know what kind of girl this Jane Bennet is. At least she isn't a cheerleader. I see Lizzie become agitated and snap out of my protective-brother-thoughts. "Yes, our topic project. I was wondering if you wanted to work on it later. I mean after tomorrow, of course, but later tomorrow?" I stumble over my words and see Bingley raise his eyebrows at me, but I keep my eyes focused on Lizzie. I wait for her answer as I see Caroline come down the hallway with her lackeys.

"I'll see." Is all that she supplies me which makes me agitated. I mean would it really be hard to comply with a simple answer? Or is she one of those girls that make men chase them? A yes or no would have done equally fine.

"Oh will you two make out or something so I can go home already?" Caroline's biting voice comes into focus as I come out from my thoughts, "You too, Darcy." Caroline snaps and everyone kinds of separates from each other.

"God Care." Bingley says before joining me at the front of our trio.

"Nice going." I supply as she just glares at our backs, Georgie joins us, breaking away from her gaggle of friends. I see Lizzie and Jane laughing as two brown-mouse-haired girls join them on the trek to the car, on waves and trails away while the other stays.

* * *

><p>As we walk in the front doors, I feel instant relief, something about the safety of home and all. It's way better that when we are at school. At school people always want to talk about what it is like to live in the main part of the country: <em>London.<em> I want to glare them all, tell them to pocket some money, take a tube there, and spend the day in London. Although Georgie and I grew up further south, near Wales on the coast, well, sort of. It was a larger town than Meryton with few large estates, one of which that would become mine when I turned 20. Though I do not advertise that.

But at school, more so at lunch, it's annoying. Girl's crowd around us in the line, only leaving us alone when we go to our table and I think that is more so because of Caroline. "You know, with you inviting Lizzi-" I didn't even let him finish that sentence.

"I never said I was inviting her over." I stated as I flopped down into the comfy couch, Bingley following suit, and sitting down next to me- a tad more gracefully.

"You do realize that you will have to work together, right?" He teases me with that annoying smirk that I want to hit him, but never do because it truly isn't that bad.

"Yes." I reluctantly agreed, giving him a sideways glance.

"Then how about a study date?" Bingley stared at him until I rolled my head lazily to meet his eyes.

I glared hard. "No."


	9. Chapter 9

**every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end.**

* * *

><p><strong>November 21<strong>**st**

Jane and I walk into the lunch room, her in a pale blue, skinny belt at the waits, white cardigan (that was currently slung over her arm), just above the knees dress, with white slip-ons. She gets hellos from passing people because who doesn't know Jane Bennet? I, on the other hand, wear a white tank top with a yellow flowy, kind of see-through, and plain dark jeans with brown Sperry's. My hair is up in a ponytail and Jane's equally long hair is down in natural waves.

We reach the table and put our stuff down as Charlotte and Mary walk in. I look toward the line and see a gaggle of people. "Do they have no shame?" _Do I have no filter?_

"Lizzie." Jane chided me, while Charlotte hid her giggles behind her hand. I rolled my eyes and walked to the line. When I got there the other students started filing in behind me, but the crowd was taking its sweet time. I grab two sandwiches and two lunches plus chips and waters and paid for my things. I would've been gladly on my way if not for the two lackeys on either side of me. I raise my eyebrows at them.

"Can I help you?" I ask as I slide into the booth trying to ignore the stares around me. Mary and Charlotte go for the lunches as quickly as I could set them down.

"Yes." They said at the same time. They stare at each other with a what-are-you-doing look for a few seconds before Charlie continues on. "We wanted to know if you and Jane would like to come over tonight." He says and we look at one other, all four of us. "I mean to get started on the project." He quickly hurries to say after the four-way look.

"and be done with it." I cut my eyes to my right and look over at Will, who seems surprised. I guess he didn't want anyone hearing what he just whispered under his breath. I never knew we were _such _despicable company_. _When I look back a Charlie, I see he is sitting down on a chair, backwards, and behind him stands the proud Will, with his hands in his pockets and his eyes withdrawn. I return to the conversation.

"I would've texted you but you never gave me your number." Jane's cheeks flame up as well as Bingley's. Will scowls ahead as Jane rifles threw her bag, eventually pulling out pen and paper, scrawling some words and numbers down before handing it to Bingley. After a few more shared words, they leave. I say goodbye to Darcy to see what he will do but he just looks at me before nodding. I roll my eyes as I look at my sister, opening a bag of ruffles chips.

"How is it that you can sit through mom's sex talks, but at the mention of sharing your number with a guy you are practically in love with, you flame up?" I ask her and we all laugh, as her cheeks grow red again. She playfully nudges my shoulder and I nudge her back.

* * *

><p>"Lizzie, where is my yellow nail polish?" Jane asks me from up our vanity cabinet. She has been getting ready since we had gotten home. I sigh and roll onto my stomach on my bed, looking at her- well, kind-of as half of her is currently hidden.<p>

"Jane, your current choice of color is fine. Your outfit is fine. Your hair is fine. May we please go? I whine as she gets up and comes to stand in front of my bed.

"Says the one in pajamas." She gives me a playful smirk.

"It's already going to be uncomfortable, why should I be even more so?" Content with my answer, she walks to the clear side of my bed and sits down by me as I sit up.

"Do you want me to talk to Charlie about it? I'm sure he would know what is going on." She covers my hand with hers as she questions me.

"No! Please no. He probably just prefers girls like Caroline. He did make that very clear the night of the dance." I cover her hand and she gives me the I-am-happy-and-have-pity-that-you-are-not look, so I clear my throat and stand up.

"Do you think you could have liked him?" She questioned me as I smooth down my silver and gray Nike shorts. "I don't know, Janie. Possibly, if he hadn't wounded my pride and continues to do so." She gave me _that_ look again. I adjust my black tank top under my gray v-neck... She stands also, tucking her hair behind her ear, and disappears to her bedroom to get her stuff. I pick up my backpack and meet her out in the hall at the top of the stairs.

"So, has Charlie texted you yet?" I ask her as we walk through the empty house down to our car. She shrugs.

"Not yet. We talked about the study date," I groan. She ignores me. "In English after Mr. Douglas finished explaining the project." She climbs into the car, shoving her stuff in the back. As I open the back door and throw my things on the seat. I then spare a glance up at the sky looking for any sign of rain. None so far. I open the passenger side door, the handle still wet from the rain that had struck after school.

"I still can't believe you are wearing that." She gestures as she puts the car into drive. I give her a mock glare as she continues. "I mean, at least when I changed it was sensible." She laughs as she pulls out.

"I want to be comfy on this rainy day. I don't think jeans and a t-shirt are the right clothes for a day like this." Keeping my eyes on the road, even though I am not driving.

* * *

><p>We were about halfway there when tragedy struck. The car died. We think it's the gas. But that didn't stop us from turning the key 10-15 times, yelling at the damn car to start. So with the last try that included a smack to the dash, Jane turned to me. "I guess we have to walk."<p>

I looked at her with wide, open eyes. "What about mom?"

"At the London mall with Mary, Kitty, and Lydia." She lets out a breath of air as she climbs out, shielding her eyes and scanning the sky for rain clouds

"What about Dad?" I ask her hopefully.

"At work. He has a case in Bristol today." She sighs again as she drops her hand, making me sigh as I give up my list of names and climb out, leaning on the hood with folded arms.

"Can't you call Bingley to come and get us?" I whine, as I grab my jacket form the back just in case.

"He hasn't texted me and so I do not have his number, Darling. We are going to have to walk." She sighs as she holds out her hand for me and I link out hands together.

"Fine. Let's just hope it doesn't rain." I wrap my arm through hers and unlink our hands as she nods.

We didn't get far before the sky opened up and the rain poured down. We were soaked in minutes and the house was still on the horizon. Jane was shaking by the time we could make out the top window. I quickly gave her my coat as the coldness settled with me and made me comfortable- for now. I watch as the house becomes clearer and Jane starts sneezing and coughing. _Great, a cold._ We keep going and by the time we reach the steps Jane is exhausted.

I sit her down on the steps and make sure the rain can't touch her, before going the rest of the way to the door. I knock loudly and hard, the cold was starting to seep into my bones and I could feel it. The door swings open and I see Will, talking over his shoulder to someone in another room.

"Yeah, it's the-" He blanches as he sees us. "What happened?" He actually looks worried.

"Car trouble." I get out through trembling teeth. "Do you think I could get some help? I think she is sick." I tell him as I point over my shoulder to Jane, making him look.

"Oh shit, yeah! Sorry." He walks a bit further into the house before turning around and yelling, "Mom!" He comes back with a woman in her mid-thirties.

"Oh god! Darcy, don't be ignorant! Get Elizabeth something to wear and a blanket or towel!" I want to smirk at him for getting chided but I am stunned into coldness. I feel a hand come down on my cheek. "She isn't sick. But freezing: yes." She looks into my eyes. "Pretty eyes, honey." Giving me a motherly smile, which I have never really seen from my own mother she steadies me, "Don't worry I'll take care of Jane." She smiles as she goes to get Jane from the porch.

I feel a hand light on my back and it steers me up the stairs and into a boy's room, the posters on the walls are not what I expected. There are some musicals, some movies, some sports figures, a flag or three of a sports team, plagues, and medals. It's a bit weird. "Are basketball shorts okay?" I hear a voice and it snaps me out of my reverie. I realize the hand is no longer on my back, but is now connected to the judgy Will. He is bent over a drawer, and then is in front of me handing me a pair of black basketball shorts. Then he is gone.

I stand there freezing until he comes back a few short minutes later with a baby blue tank top and a towel. "Here, you change and I'll be in the hallway." He murmurs before walking back out. Well, that was nice. I feel my joints unlock as I finally start moving again, the cold setting back in at a comfortable temperature. I towel off my body and under things, before dressing, and then settle the towel around my shoulders. I walk into the hallway, and true to his word, Will is leaning against the wall across from his door.

"So, want to go get my car?" I ask him.


	10. Chapter 10

**every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end.**

* * *

><p><strong>November 21<strong>**st**

"I don't know. Maybe they changed their minds." I said from my spot on the kitchen counter. Mom gave me a look as Bingley sat fidgeting in the chair at the table. I shrugged and look toward the windows. "That rain is really pouring."

"I think it's going to get really bad. Like crazy thunderstorm." Mom said from her stance at the oven as she set the timer for dinner. "Who knows, Darcy," she says ruffling my hair, "Maybe you'll get to stay home from school." I push her hand away playfully and she laughs. I smile as Georgie walks in.

"Hey guys, did you know there ar-" She never finished as a loud knock rang out.

"I'll get it." I say as I hop of the counter and walk over to the door. Upon opening the door, I catch just the slightest glimpse of Lizzie and twist to call out: "Yeah, it's them-" I turned to look out the open door and really can't believe my eyes. "What happened?" Lizzie stands before me drenched, though this state really does make her blue eye pop. They sort of draw you in.

"Car trouble." She chatters and her teeth knock against each other as I realize what exactly she was wearing. Her shirt was plastered to he'd frame, and I'm guessing she only had two layers, from the tank top lying underneath. Her legs were bare except for the Nike shorts and tennis shoes. I realize she is still talking and she points over her shoulder. "I think she's sick."

"Oh shit, yeah! Sorry." I say finally, still a bit in shock. _Why would they walk? Why not call Bingley?_ I walk into the middle of the front hallway, and call out for mom. When I return to the chattering Lizzie and her seemingly, half-dead sister, my mother on my heels.

"Oh god! Darcy, don't be ignorant! Get Elizabeth something to wear and a blanket or towel!" I look over her shoulder at Lizzie and see her mouth twitch upward as mom puts her hand on her cheek first and then her forehead. "She isn't sick, but freezing: yes. Pretty eyes, honey." She moves Lizzie inside and steers her toward me "Don't worry I'll take care of Jane." She smiles a smile you can't help but trust as she gets Jane from the stairs on our porch.

When she does not move to follow me, I walk back over to her and lightly place my hand on the small of her back, leading her up the stairs. I don't really know where to take her and just end up in my own room. It's a bit messy and probably awkward for her but yeah. "Are basketball shorts okay?"I ask her as I realize the chattering of her teeth has all but stopped. She looks kind of shocked to see me. I rifle through my drawer and pick out a pair of my old ones from before we moved here. I hand them to her. "Hold on, Georgie might have a top." I walk out of the room.

I walk down the hallway and knock on her door, Taylor Swift's _Red_ was blasting in there, so she probably didn't hear me. I open her door a crack and saw her sitting on her bed. "Georgie?" I asked and I swear she jumped sky high.

"William!" She screeches as she closes her book and turns to face me. "What is it, Darcy?" I lean against her door.

"Jane and Lizzie arrived. Sick and cold. I need a shirt for Lizzie, or else she'll be sick also." She nods and walks over to her closet.

"Do you need any . . . womanly items?" She asks me and I can feel a rush of blood hit me face.

"God heavens, no!" I rush out and she laughs as she brings me a tank top. I hurry out of the room and back to Lizzie. Quickly, I grab a towel from the laundry closet and walk back into my room. Handing them to her, I step back out, murmuring as I go: "Here, you change and I'll be in the hallway." I close the door behind me as I exit and lean against the opposite wall. Bingley stops by me.

"How is she?" He asks nodding to my room. I shrug in response. "What are you two going to do?" I shrug again. "See you at dinner then!" He says cheerfully before walking back down the hallway and into the guest room where I guess mother had put Jane. My door opens then and Lizzie steps out.

"So, want to go get my car?" She leans against my door jamb; her hair now lies across her shoulders on top of the towel. _She looks good_. I catch myself there, halting my thoughts from further excursion.

"Do you know what is wrong with it?" I ask her, leaning my head backward against the wall, listening to the rain pounding on the rooftop. I can hear Georgie's music along with Caroline's under the door, leaking out into the hallway.

"We think it ran out of gas. All of our things our inside, anyway, though." She watches me as my eyes slide back to her. I nod and walk into my room, almost tripping over some of my things littered around my floor. I reach into the closet and pull out two coats, heavy and good for what the weather is like. I walk out to the hallway, grabbing my keys off of my desk.

As I come back out shutting my door behind me, I drop one of the coats on the ground and hold the other one up to help her slip into it. She hesitates for a slight moment, and then reluctantly put her right arm in first and then her left, shrugging it further up onto her shoulders. I let go and step back. When she is comfortable, I stoop and grab my jacket from the ground, before motioning to the stairs.

"Where are you two off to?" I hear as we reach the first step heading downwards. I turn to see Caroline, with her hair piled on top of her head in, what she calls a messy bun. Her body is covered in a tight red t-shirt and candy- striped night pants. But while her voice is perfectly pleasant, her eyes are anything but. She is a snake in the garden. I wonder absently if Lizzie notices.

"To get Lizzie's car." I run my hand across the back of my neck and Caroline shrugs.

"Don't get wet." She gives me a creepy smile and shuts her door. I clear my throat and turn, taking the stairs two at a time.

* * *

><p>I walk into the garage and turn on the lights. Our garage is spacious, sitting inside are three cars, two parked out front, one space left for when Dad get home later on. Inside is my car and mom's. Bingley's and Caroline's sit outside. Against the wall by the tools lies a red gasoline can filled with the foul-smelling liquid.<p>

The sound of the rain is louder out here, and you can smell the freshness of it. I hear a banging behind me as Lizzie comes into the garage with her keys and wallet. My guess is that is her license. I pick up the gas and put it in the back before sliding into my seat to start her up. She rounds the car and I can't help but notice that my shorts do fit her quite well, and that I like her in my clothes. That shocks me.

Once she is in, I pull out into the chilling rain.

* * *

><p>"So, why didn't you call Bingley?" I ask her as we look for her car in the chilling rain.<p>

"He never texted Jane. No text, no number, no call." Lizzie replied to me in a clipped sort of tone. _Did I do something?_ I give her a quizzical look just as her hand shoots out and points to an unnatural shape in the rain. "There! Right there!" I turn on to the shoulder of the road and sigh at the amount of rain coming down. Reaching into the back seat, I grab the can and shoot Lizzie a wish-me-luck-look, before grasping my handle.

Pulling on it, I quickly get out and close it. The rain is sharp and cold, hurting every inch of skin it lands on. I race to the gas cap on her car, slipping and almost falling once. A near miss. _Why did we not wait to do this? _ I frown angrily to the air. The rain is a pounding in my ears that I almost miss Lizzie getting into her own car. I look up and see her watching me from the side mirror, probably hoping I will hurry. I check the gas in the gas can and give her a thumbs up, screwing the cap back on and race back to my car, tired of being wet.

I see her switch on her light and it gives the downpour a ghostly feeling. I shiver and pull out onto the road.

* * *

><p>As we arrive back home, she pulls into dad's spot, and climbs out at the exact time when I do. She slings the wet jacket off of her and drapes it on her arm. I watch her as she walks over to the passenger side, rifling around and standing back up with her backpack. She looks at me when she walks to the door way. "Are you coming?"<p>

She holds my eyes and I can't help but marvel at her color. Her hair is newly drenched, making it a darker shade than normal and it waves down as her bangs frame her face. She doesn't even notice that I'm staring as she rakes a hand through her hair, pulling her bangs up so they fall backward. It brings out her eyes, making them a piercing blue instead of the usual striking gray. It gives her a great contrast. "Yeah, I'm coming." She looks at me, startled to see me looking at her, I guess. To play it off I just shrug at her and lead the way.

* * *

><p>The second our feet touch the wood flooring, mom is on us. "Oh, look at you two!" She says, pushing my wet hair behind my ears and feeling my forehead. "Lizzie, why don't you run up and grab a shower before dinner?" She asks her, which in Mom's case is not a question but a command. She pulls Lizzie's hair back from around her face. "Then after dinner, you can see Jane. She is resting right now." Lizzie smiles at her and nods. ""That s girl, now hurry on up." She turns on me, her shoulder length, dark hair swaying with her as her brown eyes land on my green ones. "You too, mister. Now." I bow my head and hurry after a snickering Lizzie.<p>

"Sorry about Marcy." I apologize for the mothering as we reach the stairs; Mom had gone into the kitchen. "She loves girls, always wanted more after Caroline and Georgie, but couldn't." She gives me a strange look.

"I wish my mother was like that. It felt nice." She admits before heading to the hall bathroom. I watch her go, frozen to my place.

Maybe she wasn't like her family after all.


	11. Chapter 11

**every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end.**

* * *

><p><strong>November 21<strong>**st**

I place on my clothes again; the black shorts of Darcy's and the blue top of his little sisters. My hair smells like honey, and my body smells of vanilla. I sigh as I run the brush through the tangles in my hair, exclaiming when prodded. I lay the brush down on the sink when my hair had been thoroughly brushed and pulled out.

I finally had a chance to look around the bathroom. It was sophisticated and still steamed up after my shower. A knock on the door calls me out of the nice, warm haven.

When opened, the door reveals a rosy cheek Bingley. "Mom wants me to tell you that dinner will be served in exactly 10 minutes." He relays on the message and a startled laugh came out before I could stop it.

"Sorry! I'm not laughing at you, I swear. I'm laughing at the situation!" I exclaim as a frown appears on his face. I gesture to the stairs in response. We sit on the mid-way steps. He sits with his knees to his chest and his arms folded on top, with his head leaning down on them. I sit laid back on my elbows, bracing them on the step above me, one leg stretched out and the other pulled up as I hear the thunder go off and the rain pelt the roof, trying to get in. "So, fun study date, huh?" I ask him, as he turns his head to look at me.

"Oh, I do not mind at all! Jane is great company, whether she is sick or not! We get along fantastically. I like having her here." He finishes, stumbling over his words a bit. I smile amusedly at him.

"So you like her then?" He looks at me stunned, and that gets me laughing. The pair of us, laughing on a staircase, in his grand home. It was quite amusing. A blonde girl appeared at the bottom of the stairs, I guess this was Georgiana.

"Guys, dinner is served." She walked off. She reminded me as a ghost. I giggled and Bingley rose, offering his hand to me. I placed my own in his and smiled as he helped me up. "You are a good friend." I tell him as we walk down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"So does Darcy impress or do you still think of him as you have?" Jane asked me as we laid down for bed. Her cheeks were their rosy selves once more and her good humor had returned. I bent a hand behind my head and look at her, turning my head left.<p>

"I swear I could forgive his misjudgment had he not wounded my pride." This earned a laugh out of Jane. "You, dear heart, are too eager to like a person. You see the good and the bright in us all." She stares at me, her arm propping her head up in her palm.

"And you? You see the dark and gray?" She raised her eyebrows at me and I know she is silently laughing. I bite my lip and shake my head. "Caroline kept me company while you were busy. She is very nice."

"Nice? She has made it her life's work to ruin me!" I exclaim in a hushed voice.

"Shush, Lizzie. She is not that bad. Give her a chance tomorrow. Talk to her." She persuades me and I give in. I sigh as I lay down my head, turning onto my stomach.

"Good night, Janie." I whisper in the dark like we used to when we were kids.

"Good night, Lizzie." She giggles as the memories come back to her too.

* * *

><p><strong>November 22<strong>**nd**

"Alright, so our topic is quite. . ." I start out as all of our things are spread across the coffee table and surrounding floor. I am laid out across the couch, while he is on the floor. He has one leg bent up to his chest, his other stretched out, much like I do, to my surprise. An arm lies across the bent one as he reads about our topic.

"Pathetic." He supplies and I return a nod. "Lizzie and Darcy: Group 13. Topic: Love." He reads it off in a monotone voice. "Could it be more vague? If we had a central idea or thought, at least, it would make this easier by far!" He complains. We both turn our heads up as giggling drifts down the stairway.

"Looks like they are having ease." I comment as I look back down to our topic page.

"Well, they should. Have you seen their topic?" I shake my head and he snorts and I glower. "Their topic is individuality." He explains. " About the individual and how we are all different." He says in bitten words as he looks down at the computer sitting in front of him.

"I don't get what we are supposed to focus on with love! The love of two people? Love of siblings? Family? Sport? Country? Town? Friend? Subject?" I look up to the ceiling in aggravation.

"You're rambling." A voice comes from the hallway. Caroline stands before the room in jeans and a simple shirt. "Come, walk with me." Well, this is random. She holds out her hand and I look to Darcy for advice, but he is giving her the same look I am. Piss sticks. I gather up my nerve and take Jane's advice. Taking my hand, she laces my arm through her own and we start to walk around the open library.

"Do you not want to stretch your legs, Darcy? It will help the mind." She questions him, where he is now typing away at the computer.

"Your motives are shameless as well as transparent, Caroline." He doesn't even look up and chooses to keep typing as we walk. Caroline sighs to me and then turns her attention back to him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." We pass him then and he looks up, his gaze traveling from her to myself. He then is silent. Probably trying to figure out how to phrase his answer.

"You are either walking because you want to talk with Lizzie, but judging that you aren't it is more likely that you are using her to get my attention, i.e. using her as she were a pawn." Caroline gasps in fauxe hurt and leaves her mouth open. "or you are doing it just to show off your figure." He adds at the end and I have to cover my lips with my hand to choke back the laughter.

"Your point?" She questions him and he rolls his eyes. "My point is that if you are doing it to speak with her, than I am getting in the way. As if for the second, that very rude and I thought mom had raised you better. But to the third, why would I join you if I could get a better view from right here?" He says with a smirk, once again meeting my eyes. I give him a why-are-you-looking-at-me-look, but he holds my gaze and I blush and duck my head.

"Darcy, shame." Caroline reprimands to him, to me she asks: "Do you see what I deal with?" I giggle.

"Well, we could always tease him." She looks aghast at my words. Did I say something wrong?

"Darcy is not to be teased. He is too much important for it." She laughs as I remove my arm from her and sit back down on the couch.

"Why are you to important for it, Will?" I ask him and he looks me straight in the eye. The honesty in his gaze strikes me.

"Because my fault is resentment, and so my good opinion once lost is lost forever." I smile and cock my head to the side as I look at him, searching his eyes for anything that could tell me anything about his true nature. I came up empty handed.

"It is hard to laugh at a man who has an inclination to hate everybody, you know?" He smiles at me and it doesn't reach his eyes before looking back down to his computer. I smile to myself.

"I'm bored." Caroline muses out loud, from my side.

"Then leave. We have work to be done." She huffs at his response. My guess is that was not what she wanted to hear. But it does get her to leave the room.

"I think I should like to ignore her." I say, as I glance at the door she just exited. He was watching me again.

"Everyone does." He smirks as he looks back to his paper, I laugh and think that this is not the same man from the dance, but it is only a side of him, and he said it himself: he hates everybody, so why should I be different to him at all? I look back down at my paper. There isn't anything here to be found, and he is just like Caroline except in a different way. I shall not be tricked by this new Will. I shall not be.


	12. Chapter 12

**every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end.**

* * *

><p><strong>November 22<strong>**nd**

I knock on her door around 9 in the morning. I hear them giggling, along with a third voice. The door opens and the giggling stops. I see Bingley sitting on the bed. I raise my eyebrows at him and he shrugs. I stuff my hands in my pockets and rock backward on my feet. "Mom said to stay home from school today. The roads flooded, and the rain hasn't quit." She looks over her shoulder toward her window, which had the shades up so you could see the lazy drizzle coming down, diluting the sun. She turns back to me with an eyebrow raised. "So I thought we could start on our project." I feel awkward as she suddenly understands as to why I am here.

"Yeah, sorry! I forgot! Charlie was telling us about Scotland and the tube accident." She starts laughing again and Charlie goes a deep red, shifting in his spot and moving the papers around him a bit. "We got individuality. Pretty easy, I should think. What about you? Lizzie won't spill." He smiles over at Lizzie who is grabbing her bag and comes to stand over by me. Bingley gives me an encouraging smile.

"Probably with good reason." He scoffs. "I agree with Lizzie. How about I tell you when we figure it out?" I try to compromise.

"Oh alright. Be off then!" He waves is out the door and Lizzie closes it partially behind her.

* * *

><p>"You're rambling." I see Caroline out of the corner of my eye as she walks into the room. Her shirt was saying something about a band and regular jeans to cover her frame. Hair is up in a loose side ponytail. She has a glint in her eyes and I don't bother looking up.<p>

She asks Lizzie something and Lizzie looks at me. I give Caroline a weird look because she is holding out her hand to Lizzie. Lizzie sets her stuff aside and stands, I bend back down over a sheet of paper listing the objectives, before typing something out on Google to search. "Do you not want to stretch your legs, Darcy?" I glance up at her then back down to my computer. "Your motives are see through, Caroline." I reply as I type a quote down on word. She has a whispered conversation with Lizzie and then turns her attention back to me.

"Do explain." They pass me as I look up. My gaze lands on Caroline first and then Lizzie. My hands stop their movements on the keys as I watch her. If it wasn't for her family, she would be trouble.

Lizzie is definitely no Caroline. She is thicker than her around the middle, not stick straight like Caroline or Jane. Her shoulders are broader and her waist has more of an hour-glass figure. Today she wears her own shorts and a t-shirt of Bingley's. It's blue and says 'bazinga'. Whatever that means. "You are either walking because you want to talk privately with Lizzie or you are doing it to show off your figures." Lizzie meets my gaze on the last bit before hastily looking down with a growing blush.

"Your point?" I look back toward Caroline, who is watching me. I roll my eyes. "My point is that if you are doing it to speak with her, than I am getting in the way. As if for the second," My gaze wonders back to Lizzie. "I have a better view from my spot right here." I gain a look from her.

"Darcy, shame." Caroline has astonishment in her voice. She looks away from me toward Lizzie and I go back to my research. I type in love on the search bar and am rewarded with a bunch of definitions. I see Lizzie sit down and reach for her own computer, and I wonder if I could ever love her. I quickly throw it from my mind as it is not possible. I could never love a girl like her. She pauses in her typing and looks over her computer at me.

"Why are you to important to be teased, Will?" Why does she call me Will? I look up into her startling gray, icy eyes. I give her honesty, unlike the sarcasm I would have given Caroline.

"Because my fault is resentment and my good opinion once lost is lost forever." She adapts a thinking look as she tilts her head to the side.

"It is hard to laugh at a man who has an inclination to hate everybody, you know?" I smile knowingly at her before looking back down to the pages of definition of the many types of love.

"I'm bored." Caroline muses out loud, interrupting my thoughts.

"Then leave. We have work to be done." She makes a noise and turns to the door, giving a last look over her shoulder before exiting the room.

"I think I should like to ignore her." Lizzie muses from her spot.

"Everyone does." I smirk at my computer screen as my eyes land on the word soul mates. "I think we should do love between two people." I look up at her as she nods.

"Or love between two people vs. the love between siblings." She offers as the alternative.

"Like which means more?" She nods in response. "Alright." I agree.

* * *

><p>"I'm just glad she is gone." I answer as Georgie sits on my bed, leaning against the wall, my leg draped across her lap. My other bent up and I lay on my pillow.<p>

"Why?" She asks me, looking at me with her inquisitive golden green eyes.

"I shouldn't like her. That's why. And now that she is gone I only have to see her once a day." I try to explain to my sister.

"Well I'm glad they have left so I don't have to listen to Caroline go on and on about her. She was so jealous when you kicked her out of the library." Georgiana divulged to me and I laughed. "I don't think you understand, Darc. She is in love with you. Or whatever her equivalent is." She brushes off with the last sentence.

"Well to bad, because I don't like anyone." She gave me a weird look.

"Didn't you just say that you liked Elizabeth?" She questioned me, her eyebrows rising.

"I said she attracted me too much for my liking. I don't like her at all like that." I tried to tell myself that.

"Yeah, sure. So want to help me with math?" She rolls her eyes at me and I can tell she doesn't buy it either. I say sure and she runs off to get her math book.


	13. Chapter 13

**every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end.**

* * *

><p><strong>November 22<strong>**nd**

Jane and I get home and hour later after stopping of for a late lunch. When we walk through the front doors, mother sighs in disappointment. "I had hoped you would have let her stay longer Lizzie. She could bring us fortune if she married him. He is an heir after all." I just looked at her as Jane rushed upstairs, ready to get away from our pathetic mother. And so was I but she wasn't done with me. "Lizzie! Come meet your fathers' best friends' son, Collin William." She places her hands on my shoulder and steers me toward the kitchen where a young man, my age or so, sits on a bar stool conversing with Mary on a man named Freud Dice and his sermons or something like that. He falls silent as I am all but pushed into the room.

"So this is your lovely Jane?" He asks am I blush immediately embarrassed.

"Oh! Heavens no!" Mama exclaims. "Jane is far more prettier than Lizzie, here. Lizzie is my second beauty, then Lydia, Kitty, and then my plain Mary." My head is probably the shade of a tomato as Mary rushes from the room and into Fathers suite. I feel bad.

"Oh, well then, Lizzie is it?" He holds out his hand and I shake it. His hand is sweaty and when I pull away, I try to wipe it on my shorts without drawing any attention to myself. He is bit shorter than me, a wiry frame, his shirt is talking about a war game, and his hair is a bit like bed head. But he has acne, and even though I have a bit myself, his is like a whole town decided to populate on his face. I try a nice, welcoming smile.

"Hello, Collin." I nod my head at him and in return he . . . bows? "Collin Williams at your service." I giggle in nervousness.

"Yes, well, off you go Lizzie dear. You'll have plenty of time to get to know him after he is settled." Mama pushes me away, and I am silently thanking her for the exit.

* * *

><p><strong>November 26<strong>**th**

"Apparently he is staying for the rest of the semester." I tell as Charlotte, Jane, and I walk to chemistry.

"Is he at least cute? When does he start? Why is he here?" Charlotte bombards me with questions which results in me giving her a look. She looks down. I don't mean to be rude, but one can only answer one question at a time.

"Cute? I dare say not. Tomorrow. And he is here because he is waiting for a scholarship to a prestigious school so he can start college early." Revealing all I know, I turn into the classroom, my front toward them. "See you next hour Jane! And see you tomorrow, Charlotte!" I wave and walk to my desk.

"Okay! I don't get it!" Someone yells across the room. We all turn to see Caroline and her partner, the boy whose name I can never remember, arguing. Mr. Douglas rushes over to calm them down.

"Lizzie." I hear and turn to see Jane, waiting for my attention. "I forgot to tell you something before bed last night." I give her the quizzical brow. "Collin? Mom wants you to go out with him. That's why he is here. She thinks you are going to end up an old maid." She is trying really hard not to laugh. I gasp and my mouth hangs open. I pray to swallow a fly and choke to death.

"Well. I really have nothing to say." I say as I lean back in my seat, before leaning forward once again. "Except for this: If I'm going to date someone or share my life, I'm going to have to actually like them." I whispered back hoping no one could hear. We both giggled as I sat back in my seat. We were supposed to be working on our projects but mostly we were all sitting around talking. Will was beside me like always. He had been cordial to me, but talking with him was like talking to a brick: one-sided. I knew the Will from his house was a passing glance. I _knew_ it.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so the Miss Meryton Festival is in a few weeks." Jane supply's as we walk to the car.<p>

"I find talking a better way to learn about people. I hate dancing." Mary argues on my left.

"More logical, but not a dance. Hey Lizzie, Jane." Caroline says as she passes us, probably going off to look for Will as we exit the building. I wave toward her and Jane smiles. After she has left, we share a look.

"She is nice." Jane says with a smile.

"You are too keen to like someone. She's a snake. Striking when you least expect it." My account puts a frown on her face and I instantly feel guilty. "Jane, it's a good quality. It's ju-" Jane would never know how I was to finish that sentence. When I looked up, I got a face full of sunlight and a dark silhouette, a guys form.

"I'm sorry! God, I wasn't watching, I'm sorry. I'm hopeless! With walking and picking out buckles- sorry, I'm rambling. Here, let me help you up." The mysterious man's voice floats to me as reality comes crashing down and my head feels like it was hit with a basketball.

"Jane?" I ask as I shut my eyes tight. The light was to bright at the moment.

"I'm here! Are you okay?" I feel a feather touch skim over my head.

"Just a headache." I carefully squint, letting in a tiny bit of sunlight at a time. I realize I have been raised or a sitting position. "What exactly happened?" I look to the mysterious guy who is knelt by Jane and Mary.

"My fault!" He extends his hand toward me. "George. George Wickham." I take his hand and shake it. When I go to let go, "Here let me help." He holds out his other hand and pulls me up. Once on my feet, I sway a bit and wrap my arm through Jane's.

I give him a once over. He wears a Battle of the Bands t-shirt from Argentina. His jeans are loose but fit right on his hips, which are slender. He looks strong, well built but not all muscle. He has caramel colored hair that runs down to the base of his neck and it is currently tied back with a few escaping wisps. He has a strong jaw, and his eyes are a golden brown. "And what happened was I'm an ass and knocked a pretty lady down." He smiles and I can't help but smile back.

"I'm Lizzie." He looks at me expectantly. "Lizzie Bennet." I look toward Jane.

"Jane Bennet." Then points toward me, "Her sister." They shake hands.

"Mary Bennet." They shake also.

"Well, can I walk with you guys? I would feel much better." I give him a sideways look and then look to Jane.

"Fine. But you aren't getting a ride." He smiles at my response.

"That's alright." Jane and I laugh while Mary rolls her eyes. I could get used to this.


	14. Chapter 14

**every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end.**

* * *

><p><strong>November 26<strong>**th**

I decide that the attraction I feel toward Lizzie is futile. It won't amount to anything so there is no reason to let it go on or any further. But even with that resolution, I can't help but find her or try to whenever I know I'm some where she would- or could be. "Darcy!" Caroline comes shooting out of the crowd, a worried look on her face. "Darcy!" I look to my right to see Georgie heading for me; her face had worriment written on it for the whole world to see. They both reach me at the same time. A hand reaching out and grabbing my arms.

"He's here." Caroline says as Georgie all but whispers. "Wickham's back." I feel my jaw tighten. I see Caroline look over her shoulder to the front lawn of the school. I grab both their hands and pull them with me as I make my way through the after school crowd. We burst through the doors and spill out onto the front steps. I let go of their hands and shield my eyes from the bright sun. Why is it so bright? It's December.

It takes a few minutes, but I find him. He's kneeling with two girls over a girl sitting in the grass. His hand is on her shoulder, propping her up. Georgie comes to my side. "That's Elizabeth." I look down at her as she looks up at me. She points, barely noticeable to anyone else. "In the grass." I look back, and I can see how she knows it is her. You'd have to be blind not to see it. Her head is turned halfway toward us, and you can see the color of her eyes, barely, but you can tell if you looked hard enough. "And Jane, and Mary." Georgiana completes the rest of the scene as he helps her stand. I grit my teeth.

"Let's find Bingley and go home. I need to help you with your math if you're to pass tomorrows test." I place my hand in between her shoulder blades and we start our way to car, Caroline texting Bingley that it was time to go.

* * *

><p>We walk into the front doors and are immediately hit with the scent of peach pie. Georgie's favorite. "You know, then?" I ask dad as the girls walk to the kitchen. Dad is sitting in his chair; his glasses perched on his nose as he looks down into his book. Our dad is a stockbroker, makes a daily commute to London, so it's a shock he is home early. He sets aside his book as he looks at me and Bingley. He sits in the chair, I sit on the edge of the coffee table, and Bingley is on the couch.<p>

"Yes. I heard about it from your mother earlier who heard about it from Mrs. Bennet." So I guess it's not that surprising that he is home. "Now Will, I know you two are not friends. Borderline enemies. But I want you to stay away from him." He orders in his I'm-dad-and-what-I-say-goes voices.

"But-" I start to protest.

"You want to protect your sister, boys, do it with words. Or the lack of. Not violence." That's the last he says as he puts his book down on the side table and rises up. He gives us both a stern glance before walking from the living room.

"So what are we going to do?" Bingley asks me as I watch the space where dad was just sitting.

"Nothing. Dad is right, violence doesn't fix anything. We ignore him." Bingley nods in agreement. "He's dead to me already." I walk from the room and into the kitchen, grabbing Georgie's bag on the way. Gotta learn fractions sometime.

* * *

><p>"Does he know we're here?" Bingley asks me as we all sit in the family room. I was trying to read a book on the couch near the wall, but Bingley was talking to me. Caroline was learning a new piece on the piano, Dad was reading the paper in his chair, and Mom was brushing Georgie's hair, which was still wet from her shower. Her hair is so long that mom has to brush it with a de-tangler, it's quite comical. They are on the love seat in front of the window by dad's chair.<p>

"Probably not." I whisper back with a heavy sigh, trying to reread the sentence I've been reading for five minutes. Bingley sighs also and sits back heavily. He just kept asking question after question and I love my brother dearly but plea-

"Do you-" I slam my book closed and stand up. I throw it in my spot I just vacated and walked out of the room.

"I'm taking a shower." Ever since I got home, it's been bugging me that Wickham is back and yet something ranks higher on the 'Things that Piss William Darcy Off' list. It's the way Lizzie had looked at him. Her eyes glowed; it was like a clear sky on a sunny day. When she looked at me, it is like a storm that just got worse and worse. I make my up the stairs, wondering. Always wondering.

As I'm lying in bed, trying to fall asleep, I hear a change on the piano and know that Georgiana was now playing, she was much better than Caroline was. Our parents died when she was six and so she started to play the piano. It's how she dealt with the grief. I got into basketball and I read, escaping from the grief to someone else's or exercising the anger at not being able to hear them or see them anymore out. I smile as the music fades.

* * *

><p><strong>December 3<strong>**rd**

"Hey sweetheart." Mom places a kiss upon Georgie's head as she lays the French toast down- all four of us reach for it as mom goes back into the kitchen, grabbing more food to place for out Tuesday morning breakfast. "So, kids. I got a letter in the mail today." Mom mentions as she lays down the eggs and bacon. This time we don't reach for it- we stare at each other waiting to see who confesses. "It isn't a letter from the school-" a sigh of relief is heard from all of us in turn. "It's from the ladies of Meryton and Longbourn Committee." She sits down as she tells us this, all of us relaxing and going back to breakfast. I look at dad's empty chair, still had to leave early. "Every year the town hosts this type of festival." Caroline groans. "There the Mayors House Party on the 9th, Saturday." She opens the letter, "The Miss Meryton pageant on the next Saturday, and after that the Miss Meryton Parade on the 23rd, and lastly The Movie Day Barbecue celebration on New Year's eve and the end of that celebration is marked with a fireworks show on New Year's day from 6:30-1-30." She folds the letter and looks us all in the eyes, "Caroline, you will be getting an enrollment letter for the pageant tomorrow, which you will fill out and give to Mrs. Bennet." She gives Caroline a stern look and we all know Caroline wouldn't pass this up.

"Yeah fine." She relents.

"And you have to learn a dance, so after school, find Lizzie or Jane. They'll show you." Caroline drops her fork.

"They're in this also?"

* * *

><p>"Alright, so the town festival thing thrown on Saturday, sleep on Sunday, school on Monday." Caroline read out loud as she typed it into her phone. "What about the clothes?" She turns to Bingley. They are in the back seat discussing the festival plans. "It's black tie."<p>

"I think I still have Mr. Robinson's number- let me see." He scratches the back of his head as he looks through the contacts on his phone, "it's just a matter of picking them up when they're ready." Bingley smiles at me through the mirror and I shared one of my rare smiles.

"When and where is all I need." Georgie laughs at Caroline's comment. We had events all the time back in London, so our tailor was always ready when we were and since this wretched town has its own festival- well, we hope he'll be ready.

"We'll pick them up on Friday, skip our last hou-"

"No, I don't want to skip English." I mention and while Bingley nods his head to show that he rally doesn't either, Caroline always had to make the snide comment.

"Is it because it the only time Elizabeth will talk to you?" She teases and I shift uncomfortably.

"Shove off, Caroline." I say heavily. She gives me a mean look with an eye roll as she leans back into her seat.

"Whatever." She clicks the screen of the phone and Bingley picks back up where we left off. "So Thursday after school, since Friday we'll be picking up our fitted suits?" I agreed.


	15. Chapter 15

**every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end.**

* * *

><p><strong>November 26<strong>**th**

"So we met a new boy." I say as we sit down for dinner. Collin is by Jane who across from me, with Lydia on my right and Kitty across from her, Mary to her left and Mama across from her putting Papa at the head.

"Oh? What was his name?" Mama asks me, as we eat our parmesan potatoes.

"George Wickham." Jane goes, smiling secretly to me.

"How did you meet?" Mama asks again, interrupting Jane and my silent conversation.

"He knocked her down. Quite literally." Mary says with a smile thrown at me.

"Oh! Are you alright?" Collin erupts suddenly, and everyone turns toward him. "You look very well, but is anything the matter?"

"Um, just a headache." I awkwardly admit, shooting looks to Papa; he is silently laughing. Curse him. Thankfully after a few more interrogating questions: what does he look like? Is he nice? Does he come from money? Is he hot? I am allowed to leave and I go to take a shower.

* * *

><p><strong>December 3<strong>**rd**

A week goes by and nothing has changed. Collin is still ever annoying and Wickham is a puzzle to be solved. "So, this afternoon?" I ask Jane as we get ready the next morning. I put on a gray cami and a blue, flowly shirt over it. My jeans are boring as I wrap a blue, stitch belt through the loops. Jane straightened my hair so it's longer then I realized. What if I cut it? I look at myself in the mirror.

"I don't see why not? But since it's on Saturday we might want to hurry." She calls back from in the bathroom. I grab my North Face and walk over to my bathroom door; Jane is in a yellow, flowly, long sleeve shirt with stripes and every other stripe is see through accenting her white cami. I smile as she sticks pens in her hair. Always graceful.

"Where is your white scarf?" I ask her, walking from my room to hers.

"Left side of the closet, on the hanger." She instructs as I go. I rifle through until I come to the far left, where she has all her scarves on hangers, two apiece. There's blue, green, purple, black, multi-colored, and the precious white among more. I unwind the soft-to-touch material, letting it fall into my hands as I walk back into the bathroom, "Here," I hand it to Jane who gives me that motherly smile as she finishes her bun. "You're such a scarf-fiend." She laughs at my remarks as she takes it; she folds it at midpoint and stretches it across the back of neck before pulling the unconnected pieces through the loop and adjusting it to style.

"Now, your black boots and you should be fine." I grin at her as I go back to my room, grabbing my black sketcher boots and sliding them on. Looking in my mirror, I realize that she is right.

* * *

><p>"Okay. Alright! Give it a rest, Char." I snap as Charlotte finally quiets on about how Collin could be a good thing. Jane comes bearing lunch and Collin comes through the cafeteria room doors. Don't spot us. Don't spot us. Damn it.<p>

"Lizzie there you are! I have been looking all over for you." He exclaims as he pulls up a chair. Claustrophobia suddenly sets in.

"Oh, I hope I did not cause you much trouble." I apologize, wanting him to leave as I stand to let Jane in.

"Any trouble from you is no trouble at all!" He smiles really big and I have to refrain from laughing.

"Oh, alright then." I relent as I open my lunch of a sandwich. He doesn't appear to be leaving. "So do you have any classes that you enjoy?" Jane asked as it becomes apparent to us all.

"Oh my computer class is wonderful: Game Programming. And then I have second hour with her." He nods his head toward Charlotte.

"Well, that is nice." I turn my head to Charlotte and raise my eye brows, she shrugs.

"So what do you need, Collin?" I asked as I swallow a bite.

"Well, as you all know, next Saturday is the Miss Meryton pageant." We all shrug and nod. "Well, I was wondering if I could escort you, Elizabeth." We all just stare. I'm the first to recover.

"Well, as sweet as your offer is, I must decline." I reject him as sweetly as I can and he nods, "Thank you, though." He gets up and politely gives us a goodbye. Well, that was easier.

* * *

><p>School was over. Another day down, three more to go. "Okay, George. Tell me what you think of Meryton High." I question as we walk out the front doors, with Jane to my right and Charlotte behind me with Mary.<p>

"Oh, call me Wickham, Lizzie. I hate my first name and I do not mind the company I keep." He looks at me as he says that and I can't not blush.

"Such a flirt you are." I comment back and this time he blushes. We keep talking as we head toward the parking lot.

"Jane!" We hear from across campus, making us all look up. Charlie, Will, Caroline, and Georgiana are all heading our way. I realize very quickly how close I stand to Wickham and for some reason move closer to Jane.

At first it seems that Will is glaring at me, but on further expectation I see he is glaring at Wickham and Wickham is glaring right back. I am confused. Do they know each other?

"Jane, so glad I caught you." Charlie started as they got close enough. Will moved his hand to Georgiana's arm, by her elbow. "I was wondering if you- would you- could I be your escort to the upcoming festivities?" Charlie asks her with great nervousness- his face already red.

Jane smiles at him, confused. "You're not escorting Caroline?" That makes him laugh. "No! I'm mean yes- well, Caroline is coming and I am riding with her but I rather you be on my arm." He reminds me of a puppy dog as I watch this exchange with a small smile, they were so perfect. She gives him the biggest grin I know her to have in her arsenal, I watch as Will leads Georgie away.

"I would love to, Charlie."

"Please- Bingley." It was so sweet! Oh god, what mom will do when she finds out?

"Well, since your escorting me, you'll have to come to practice." He looks at her confused. She goes on to explain. "Meryton has an aged old dance, and at every festival the contestants have to dance it."

"Oh, how fun." He says, and I think he actually means it.

"Not when you have to learn it three years in a row with guys who have two left feet." I add in with an extra dose of sarcasm.

"Then let me escort you." That takes everyone's words away. I smile at Wickham and take his out stretched hand. "Thank you." He smiles at me, but a hardened, mean look appears as he looks over my head- being a bit taller than I. When I look to see what he is watching, I see Caroline and Bingley and Jane and Charlotte and Mary- even though she can't participate- watching us and further back I see Will passing into the parking lot with a heated expression.

"Whose your partner, Charlotte?" Charlie asks as we all head to toward the cafeteria.

"Oh, I don't usually make it into the finals." I give her a sincere look and she squeezes my hand.

"Why?" Wickham asks as we turn and head to practice.

"Well, we aren't that big of a town but we have at least 400-600 seniors not to mention sophomores and juniors. So out of maybe 600 applicants, 10 are chosen." I explain.

"Who is usually in it?" Charlie asks as we enter the cafeteria, which was filling up.

"Well Jane has been a contestant all three years eligible and her first year she was runner up. Last year she won and this year we'll have to wait and see." I smile lovingly at her and still she blushes.

"Lizzie, unfortunately didn't get chosen her first year-"

"And I didn't place the next." I finished.

Charlotte cuts back in with: "So Jane will get in, of course."

"So will Lizzie." Charlie adds with a smile thrown my way. Sweet.

"And so will Caroline." Jane throws in and my eyes cut to Charlotte, who we don't dare say because we know. I give her my hand and squeeze hers. She smiles at me.

We all find a seat until practice starts. "So when does the choosing happen?" Caroline asks as she sits down, crossed legged like us all, putting her hands out to her sides to prop herself up besides me, which is all kind of shocking.

"The Mayors House, next weekend."I say. "This week- it's not the dance we're practicing. It's manners." I say in a voice which one would use to tell a scary story. We all groan and I smirk. Fun fun fun.

* * *

><p>"Okay, much more do we have to suffer?" Wickham whispers to me as we practice table manners, which has consisted of rounds of food that we haven't been able to touch and I think it was driving most of the guys crazy..<p>

"Two more hours." He groans. "Regret asking me yet?" I tease and instead of answering, he ask a question instead. "So how long has William and his family been in town?"

I bow my head and whisper back, "Almost two months or so. They came in on the last weeks of October." He nods. "Do you guys know each other?"

He shrugs, "Our families go way back." He smiles faintly before frowning; I guess it's the memories. I don't say anything and so he happily continues on. "We used to be friends because my dad was his dad's accountant and when they had to do taxes or anything financial, they put Darcy and I together." He looks over at me to make sure I was keeping up. "After his parents died- he grew distant." The instructor passes us and we grow quiet before she moves on. "I understood why-I mean his parents died and left him with his little sister. It's traumatic.

"He met The Bingley clan a few years before that, though. Darcy's dad had known Bingley from college, before they moved away and had families but the Bingley's returned and Darcy and George hit it off, I felt left in the dust, you know?" I felt pity well up in my heart. "But that's not what drove the stake between us; it was his sister- Georgiana Darcy. In our junior year, she ran to her brother saying horrid things on me. I mean wretched. Like I was doing drugs and drinking a lot- that I wasn't the man Darcy's dad had raised me to be.

I felt my mouth drop open. "Well, since he turned 18, Darcy has had full control of my trust and has effectively cut me off, so now I can't pay for college and I am banned from any contact of the Darcy family."

* * *

><p>"Oh, poor Wickham!" Jane says as we walk up the drive, Mary had already gone in ahead of us.<p>

"And evil Will! I never thought he could be so arrogant!" I seethe as I sit down on the steps, Jane sitting beside me.

"I'm not taking sides but maybe there's a miscommunication. It's not unheard of, you know."

"The only miscommunication going on is on Will's side." Pulls out a bag of sour patches, holding it out for me as we snack.

"I can ask Bingley, maybe he knows?" She offers to me, and I shudder.

"Don't dare! I already know that Wickham is twice the man that Darcy is. I don't want Darcy's lies." I huff as I toss the sour candy into my mouth. I see Jane roll her eyes at me,

"You judge too quickly." She hands me her hand and we stand.

"It's winter."

"That's what the heaters for." I reply we walk in the door. The heat rolls over and envelopes us. I shier at the change, hanging our coats up.

"Well, at least this year I have an escort." I smile at her as we walk into the dining room and sit down, the family waiting as mom puts the food on the table.

"Lizzie, I still think you should give Darcy a chance." She pleads as she adjusts the napkin on her lap, whispering to me so no one can hear.

"I did. And he blew it."


	16. Chapter 16

**every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 4<strong>**th**

"Alright, so you like Lizzie." Georgie counters behind me as I take the stairs two at a time from the car coming home from London for our first outfit testing. Mom says the girls went well and lucky dad has a business trip to France so he got out of it.

"No, I don't." She gives me the I-know-when-your-lying-so-don't-even-try look and I give her the I'm-not look.

"I saw you watching her as Wickham asked her to be his date." A sad twinge appears on the word of he who is equivalent to Voldemort. I look at my sister- I mean like really look. He hair hung down her back, curly and brown more than blond. Her eyes were mirrors of mine, except with flaky gold. And that's where all the emotion was. There was a sadness that shouldn't be there. Over our parent's early demise or Wickham's betrayal, I was not certain.

I pause on the stairs and turn to face her fully. "Oh, Georgie. Get your head out of the clouds." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as I give her a hug. I smirk as she laughs, shoving me away. "Oh, sush." She giggles, before heading to the kitchen for a snack. I walked away as her laugh trilled though the house.

* * *

><p><strong>December 6<strong>**th**

"It feels fine?" I nod. "Stretch out your arms?" I do. "Good, good, good." Elias Finch walks around me as we run through the final fitting. "Go change." He waves me off and I walk toward the dressing room, listening to Bingley tell Elias all about Jane and how perfect the suit had to be and Elias's animated responses. It's funny to hear. I pull on my T-shirt with a witty one-liner that Mom picked out and went into the main fitting room, where Bingley was practicing the dance that he would have to do next week. "You guys are already learning that?"

"Yeah." He says as he jumps around a few times, testing out the suit. "It's actually really difficult to do and we have to start now." I think this over carefully before I allow my lips to move.

"Can you teach me?" I think time actually froze. Like where you could go make a hot dog and put ketchup in people's pockets and run back to your original spot before anyone moved again and no one would ever know... that's what this was like; I ran my hand across the back of my neck.

"You really want to learn?" He stares at me in disbelief.

"Sure," I shrug, hiding my true intentions. "I have nothing else to do." I get up and walk over to him, ready to copy whatever move he does, but to my surprised he comes to stand in front of me.

"Okay, we only learned the first part today which is the first twenty seconds, so yeah." He says as he holds up his hand, "hold up yours but don't touch me." I do as he says, "other hand, Darcy." I switch ad then he starts walking around me. "We have to make a full circle counter-clockwise and then we switch hands and go clockwise." We do as he says, and it works out pretty well. "Then both hands, but still don't touch me, Darcy."

"Not trying to, trust me." Bingley starts laugh, making me laugh, making Elias laugh and soon we all are. When we sober, Bingley is still trying to hold back a smile.

"Come on man! Seriousness is required."

And so I learn the first twenty seconds of the dance in a fitting room.

* * *

><p><strong>December 7<strong>**th**

It was Friday, the Mayors party was almost upon us and the room was all talk. Caroline, Georgie, Bingley, and I would go to London to pick up out clothes and for a final fitting. Caroline kicked me under the table. "What's your problem?" I look up with a glare, "Seriously, Darc, if she what's to waste her time with that stoning, gambling loser-" Just as I was about to yell at her to shut up, a yell erupted from the other side of the room, and everyone in the cafeteria turn in their seats, and I mean everyone.

"I would never lead on a man..." I sighed as Lizzie's voice cut through the place. I ran a hand through my hair as I contemplated rescuing the freshman guy she was tormenting.

I pushed myself up from the table, eyes gluing on to me and I slid up behind her. The poor guy was stricken with terror. I placed my hand on the small of her back, she quieted down. "That's enough, Lizzie. You're making a scene." I could feel her let go of the fight, different from visible relaxation- more like visible resignation. She easily let me lead her back to the table and sat down without a word. The loss of contact made my hand cold and I couldn't figure out why. I nodded to the girls and walked back to my own table as life returned and talking resumed.

"Always the hero, huh, Darcy?" Caroline taunted as I crossed my arms and I slid in next to Georgie.

"Shove off."


	17. Chapter 17

**every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 7<strong>**th**

Now with one day left and Lydia's countdown till the Mayor's Party over, the whole town was buzzing. It was an invigorating atmosphere. Everything was going so well; mom wasn't pushing me at Collin and Darcy didn't talk to me except when forced, Caroline had a new target, I was with Wickham even if we hadn't DTR'd yet, and Jane was so happy it was blinding. And now I guess you can call me Chicken Little because at lunch time well, you know, the sky came crashing down.

It started with me hearing the clearing of a throat on my name followed, so I turned to see who it was. Collin was standing at the head of the table, waiting. I smile at him awkwardly, wondering if he would say anything, and he did. Of course he did. "I was wondering of you would let me escort you to the mayors house tomorrow night." I kind of just stared at him. Hadn't he already asked and I had already declined? Jane elbowed me in my ribs.

"Um, thank you for offering, but no." I stand to go throw my lunch away and I expected him to leave- not follow me around like a puppy.

"I do know that some ladies like to say no when they want the man to show that he is invested."

"Oh, do they?" I ask in sarcasm, as I dump my things into the trash.

"And with yourself- well, you are indecisive and going with me as your escort could boost-"

"I think you talk to my mother a bit too much." I turn to face him, already getting worked up at his pompous words.

"Well, your characteristics have left much to be not desired-"

"Pardon?" I seethe.

"Making the probability of anyone asking to escort you slim to none." He finishes, and I nod, but in annoyance as I find just what to say to him.

"Listen to me carefully and do believe that I mean what I say, Collin. When I say no, I do mean no. I am not the kind of girl to lead on a man not matter how respectable or pompous he may be and you are leaning to the latter." He backs up a bit as I advance. "You have only known me for all of what? 2 weeks?"

"It's been longer actually."

"It was rhetorical-" I go quiet in surprise as a hand lies on the middle of my back where my shirt overlaps the top of my jeans.

"That's enough, Lizzie. You're making a scene." I didn't have to look to know it was Darcy standing beside me. And believe you me, I wanted to tell him to shove off, but found that I couldn't, so instead I surveyed my surroundings until I realized that all eyes were actually on us. So instead of biting both heads off, I go passive and let him lead me back to my table, and I didn't say a word until he was gone. Once he was I let my head fall into my hands.

Life slowly came back to the cafeteria as Jane rubbed my back, always sweet. I finally look up to meet the judging eyes of Charlotte and the glaring ones of Mary. "Oh, shove off." I quip as I pack up my things, the bell ringing over head.

As we all walk through the doors to the hallway, I kind of wonder is anyone else heard the bang of the other shoe dropping.

* * *

><p>"Come on, debutant." Wickham teases as he wraps his arm around my shoulders squeezing me to him. Over his shoulder he calls to my sister, "Hey Jane, I've got Lizzie tonight." She nods, casting a look at me. She doesn't trust him because of the stuff Bingley told her,and she is protective. Someone I can always depend on.<p>

As we get out into the sunlight that hasn't yet faded, he says: "I want to show you something." I raise my eyebrows at him. "Don't worry; you won't need your pepper spray." I laugh and sling my arm around his hips. Maybe it was time to DTR? Is that what was happening?

We hop into the truck, the cab colder than usual. "Where to Mr. Driver Man?" I ask him as I rub my hands together, trying to get friction.

"Will you diva out on me if I say it's a secret?" I groan and he chuckles. "Tell me, did you thank your knight in shining couture?" He adds with a smirk.

"Don't start." I warn him as my face turned serious and my eyes open wide. He sobers quickly and resumes driving.

When we arrive, it's a point. Well, that's what I'm calling it. It's the point where you can see the whole town below you. It seems so small up here, so weird. You can see the skyline and the ending of the sunrays, that aren't setting yet. He jumps out of the truck and I follow. I watch him as he pulls down the thing that's keeps things in the bed from falling out and jumps on.

"So, glad you asked me to be my escort?" I ask Wickham as we sit in the bed of his pickup, our legs dangling over the edge. He laughs with a nod, "Sure thing, debutant."

"What about Darcy? Are you okay to be in the same house- let alone the same room?" I ask him, teasing more that being serious.

He rubs his chin and thinks. "I don't know. I can't pass him in the hallway without getting a look of treason or whatever." He picks at the holes in his jeans and I smile sadly.

I laid my hand on his arm, "I thought you didn't care about all that?"

He looks up at me with a smile, taking the hand on his arm and thread it trough with his. "The only reason I'm even thinking about going is because you are going to be there." I blush. He lifts his leg onto the bed and faces me. "Why is it that you are all I think about?" His voice is no more than a whisper. I feel my eyes go wide as his hand comes, raised, brushing a strand of hair from my eyes.

I don't even see it coming, it does and I feel a slight pressure before it's gone. Aren't people supposed to feel something? He is watching me and I decide to smile because I did like him, so didn't that count?

* * *

><p>It's already night by the time we pull up o my house and he kisses me goodbye again, "Night, Wickham." He smiles at me and leans in again. "Goodnight, Lizzie Bennet." I hop out of the truck and run into the house. It takes no time before I'm in Jane's room and spilling it all.<p>

"No way!" Jane exclaims as I do, and I can tell that she is happy for me even though she really doesn't like Wickham.

"Seriously. It was beautiful, where he took me- Jane you could see the whole town." I smile at her as I walk into my room to put my things away. Ever since I had gotten home, I went straight to her.

"What about the kiss?" She asks from her bed. I'm in my closet, hanging up my jacket- when I realized I didn't have my jacket. And my phone was in my jacket. And my jacket was in his truck.

"Lizzie?" I lean out of my closet to see her. "What about the kiss?" I walk back to her room, sitting back on to her bed.

"It was nice."

"Nice?"

"Yeah, no fireworks or shivers, but nice." She makes a face.

"Even more reason."

"Jane!" I look at her in surprise because that was actually sort of mean. She laughs as I gather my bearings to continue. "I don't know. I mean I'm happy about it, but I like him but it's like I already know that I can't love him." We watch each other. "That's strange." She nods.

"I'm going to get a shower." I say as I get up. I'll have to get my phone tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

**every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 12<strong>**th**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I speak aloud in to our family room, and we move the furniture out of the way. Georgie leans on the door frame as she watches. Bingley laughs.

I glare at him as he tries to stutter to a stop. "What?" He asks innocently. "It's not like we don't all know why you're learning." He shrugs as the big goofy grin that makes all the girls go 'gaga' around him is plastered to his face. I roll my eyes in his direction and he continues onward with the topic of my 'crush', if you could even call it that. "We all know how unreliable Wickham is and I think learning this incase he is a no show is very noble of you, Darcy." He reasons in a justified tone and my eyes slide toward Georgie. She holds her palms up in mock surrender. _Traitor._

"Actually, I'm just really bored so why the hell not." I say on the topic at hand- the dance. He nods in agreement, even though niether of them believe me- shit, I barely believe me. "Actually, we learned the rest this afternoon." He shrugs as we finished moving the couch out of the way.

Georgie strides in finally and takes a seat on the couch by Bingley's dock. "Well, I just wonder how we all aren't going to freeze out there in the dress they want us to wear." She says as she leans backward, her hair fanning out onto the couch. I laugh as she smiles at me, "Seriously, though. We're supposed to wear these elegant gowns and yet it's going to be almost 40 degrees outside!" She continues onward in her argument.

Bingley shrugs as he walks toward the dock, "It's important to their town, a tradition and honestly, I'm just happy to be a part of it with Jane." He presses plays and walks back toward me as so Mozart comes on, I raise my eyebrow at him and he smiles, "Now, Darcy, hand up."

* * *

><p><strong>December 13<strong>**th**

I stand in the hallway waiting for the teacher to open the doorway to our classroom and I talk to a guy from the basketball team who was trying to find out if a cheerleader was with someone or not and I really had no idea how many more times he would ask before he finally understood that ' I don't know' means exactly that. Bingley stood to my left, helping some girl finish the reading packet we had been assigned a week ago. Our teacher rushes down the hallways, out of breath, muttering excuses, and shoving the key into the lock before anyone can ask where he's been, which I really will never understand the curiosity students have for a teachers personal life- it's like if a class tried to name a teachers baby. Weird.

I stand, waiting for the door to open wide and I hear her before I see her, like a connection but an ill-fated one as nothing can come of it. I swivel my head toward the end of the hall to see her walking down the hall way . . . and holding hands with Wickham. I force myself to look away before she realizes I have noticed her there because that would be unfortunate. Also, unfortunately, I couldn't not look at her, and so against my own will power, my eyes traveled to the spot where she was standing, her back toward me as Wickham left to go to his class, and then before I could look away, she turned and her bright blue, inquisitive eyes latched onto mine and I couldn't look away even if I wanted. That's what a beautiful set of eyes do; they hold you captive; refusing to let you go an inch, just in case you take that as permission to a mile. She watched meas closely as I did her- but she was also the first to look away. Not soon enough, though because I saw it; in the deep blue, the truth that she held close to her like waves beating back a terrible secret- she didn't like her boyfriend was what her eyes told me in that split second . . . or maybe I was projecting my dislike of him.

"I know you guys think this book is boring-"

"So is this class." A kid in the back yelled out and a few giggles escaped throughout the room, even Lizzie raised her hand to her mouth to choke back the laugh that was ready to escape her lips. Mr. Douglas pointed a warning finger at the back-of-the-room commenter. At that I did laugh and to my left, Lizzie look at me with a cautious smile- no one could resist funny in a classroom- it would literally be a prison in hell if we did.

"Okay, so I know we have been doing a lot of busy work because break is right around the corner, but I realized that half of you probably don't even really know each other- like hard facts." He twisted on his feet and went to the podium to get a black binder. He flipped through the pages, before doing a scary teacher smile that made all the students in the classroom uneasy, even me, as we waited in silence. "As you all know, from reading the Scarlet Letter, as I am assuming most of you have," he gives all a pointed look, "truth is key to any successful relationship, and so that's what today is." He claps his hand together as he drops the binder back on to its original placing.

Mr. Doulas went on, "Get with your essay partner and find out what makes them tick or makes them happy. Find out as much as you can and have an essay ready to turn in on my desk by tomorrow. Five paragraphs, 2000 words," Groans are elicited from every mouth in the class room, again, but still he continued, "and no fictionalizing your partner. If you do, I will know. They don't call this a small town for nothing." He then walks to his desk and leaves us to rearrange the seating to get with our partners and start sharing.

I pulled out my pen and paper and started writing as all she seemed to be getting accomplished was tapping her pen back and forth while memorizing the words of wisdom that donned his walls. I wrote all I knew about her down, and some was not so nice- but didn't he say not to fabricate it? I hear her breathe deeply before sighing. "What are you writing?" She finally asks me, her tone worn.

"Anything I can recall." She stares at me before looking down at my paper. I try to move it out of her eyesight, but it doesn't stop her from grabbing at it and succeeding.

I watch as her eyes move across the page. "Naïve?" Her clipped tone tells me all I need to know about what she thinks- and that tells me I'm pretty much dead on. I lean back in my chair as she reads through her list. "Most of this is bull, Will." She laid the paper back in front of me as she relaxes in her desk, putting her feet on the top and staring me straight in the eye; I shrug.

We go on silent for a few minutes and she takes up flipping her pen over and over in her again, before looking at me and asking: "What did you mean by one great flaw?" She pursues.

"Don't you have a list to finish, Lizzie?" I ask her but not really in an asking tone. She just stares at me and so I look at her, her grey eyes impassive. "You don't know how to trust." I say and gage her reaction. Confusion.

"I trust many people." She replies in defense, her wall already coming back up as if it was ever down.

I shrug, "Okay, I take that back." I see a hint of a smile before I go on to elaborate, "You just trust all of the wrong people." I turn back to my paper and continue writing anything else I know down.

"Who? Jane?" She asks and I know when I look up at her, she can see the annoyance showing through my eyes. They are the windows to the soul after all.

"I was thinking more along the lines of George Wickham."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asks haughtily and I can tell I struck a nerve.

"Just that he isn't one that you should lean on for support when you're in need of it."

She crosses her arms and uncrosses them, fidgeting. She knows I'm right. "And you would know all about that, wouldn't you, William Darcy?"

"Actually, yes I would, Elizabeth Bennet." We glare at each other and I can feel my blood start boiling. She doesn't know anything, I take it back and I _seriously_ doubt he would tell her the truth of anything, he has that precious reputation to uphold after all.

"Well, considering I'm the one who is actually dating him and you're just a blip in his past, why don't I decide that?" She so much as orders me.

"One great flaw." I say to her, enunciating each word. The ocean her eyes once were has frozen over and I bet mine all but gleam as a shiny emerald.

"Now kiss!" Some kid in the back of the room called out like he was a hot-shot director and it was then we realized we had tuned out most of the class whose attention was focused solely on us.

"Don't let the moment die!" Another called out in the annoying way and we also realized that we were a breath space apart. I think in that instant, we flew away from each other like two opposing magnets, both flushing a deep scarlet red. I heard some sigh emit from around us at the anti-climatic ending to our argument but at that point I was just looking forward to getting away from that class.


	19. Chapter 19

**every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 12<strong>**th**

"I can't believe I was picked." I admit as I walk to English with Jane on my right and my hand grasped by Wickham on my left as we walk down the hallway.

"Well, luckily then, I can believe enough for the both of us." Jane gave me her bright smile. Always sweet, she is. "And you are going to place this year! I bet my stars on it."

I nudged her with my shoulder in our playful way, "Yeah, as third runner up." Sarcasm leaks through my voice and she gives me her best sister-knows-best look.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth," Wickham inserts himself into our conversation, "with me on your arm, you're a shoe in for _runner up!" _He makes a big deal out of it, holding me close to him as he teases. I retaliate by letting my hand smack him on the chest to which he claims out as abuse, making me smile and Jane quickly makes herself scarce by heading for our classroom, where most of it was congregated outside. I watched her go, smiling behind her, until my eyes latched on to a certain male who was faced straight, toward the classroom door. I feel a nudge on my shoulder, "I'll see you later, babe." I nodded absently as he quickly pecked me on the lips, to which I was half a second late for, but he didn't notice. He then walked back the way we came and I watched him leave, wondering if he notice the particular person I was watching.

It was as if he could tell I was thinking about him because the second I turn my eyes catch her gem jade ones. Always deep and curious- like he had a thirst for knowledge he just couldn't be quenched. I stared back at him, as the class filed in to the room, and we had to be standing there for seconds but to me it felt like they dragged on and in the end I knew one of us would have to look away, I just never anticipated it being me, but it was. I was the one who tore my eyes away and looked toward the floor. I walked into the classroom and sat in my seat without saying a word.

Mr. Douglas started the lesson off as always and soon I got bored listening to him drone on about the scores of our subject essays and turned my attention elsewhere. It didn't take long for me to take notice of how Will was talking quietly to Charlie- well not quite. Their lips weren't moving but they were still holding a conversation. I can't really oppose to it because even Jane and I have them from time to time across the dinner table or across the classroom or lunchroom- I guess the weird thing was that it was Darcy- I mean, Will who was having one. His held his head to where it tilted slightly in my direction and I automatically sat up with my shoulders squared and my muscles tensed as his eyes wondered over to me for a brief second and I quickly looked back to the front of the room where Mr. Douglas was now talking about something else.

"I know you guys think this book is boring-"

"So is this class." A kid in the back said, and a few giggles escaped, even I had to cover my mouth with my hand just stop a laugh from emerging. Mr. Douglas pointed a warning finger at the offender. I heard a sudden chuckle to my right and I looked over to see Will sliding down in his desk, a hand thrown carelessly over him own mouth to avoid showing that it was he who had laughed, among the others.

Mr. Douglas raised and lowered his hands until the whole class settled down, "Okay, so I know we have been doing a lot of busy work because break is right around the corner, but I realized that half of you probably don't even really know each other- like hard facts." He turned and grabbed a black binder, flipping various pages and then finding one he seemed to be content with, before looking at us all with that one particular smile which mean it's something the teacher loves but you are going to hate; and boy was he right. "As you all know, from reading the Scarlet Letter, as I am assuming most of you have," he gives all a pointed look, "truth is key to any successful relationship, and so that's what today is." He claps his hand together as he drops the binder back on to its original placing.

Mr. Doulas went on, "Get with your essay partner and find out what makes them tick or makes them happy. Find out as much as you can and have an essay ready to turn in on my desk by tomorrow. Five paragraphs, 2000 words," Groans were heard all around but still he forged ahead, "And no fictionalizing your partner. If you do, I will know. They don't call this a small town for nothing." He then walks to his desk and leaves us to rearrange the seats.

I twirled my pen in my hands holding it between my three main fingers waiting for Will to start, because I was not going to get my head bit off. I breathed in deeply as I read the posters that I had read a million times, letting out the breath which in turn sounded like a sigh. Then I heard the scratching of pen on paper and turned to my right to see Will already hard at work. "What are you writing?" I ask him as I lean into see his paper.

"Anything I can recall." He responds and I can tell that he really want me to be quiet and write down his list, but I really want to know what he is writing on me, but he moved his paper away trying to deter me- like that would work. I lunge for it and then hold it in front of me.. I try to move it out of her eyesight, but it doesn't stop her from grabbing at it and succeeding. I read down the first couple of things before my eyes catch a negative. "Naïve?" _What the hell?_ "Most of this is bull, Will." I put the paper back in front of him as I mimicked his state of sitting, but I put my legs on top of the desk, lounging out to the fullest extent. He just shrugs and I remember another negative. "What did you mean by one great flaw?" I ask, relentless.

"Don't you have a list to finish, Lizzie?" He questions/tells me and I just stare back at him as I start flipping my pen, waiting. "You don't know how to trust."I knit my eyebrows together, creating a mask of confusion.

"I trust many people." I reply in defense, my arms crossing across my chest area and my legs swinging off of my desk.

"Okay, I take that back." I huff in victory, "You just trust all of the wrong people." I glare at the side of his head.

"Who? Jane?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of George Wickham."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that he isn't one that you should lean on for support when you're in need of it."

"And you would know all about that, wouldn't you, William Darcy?"

"Actually, yes I would, Elizabeth Bennet." We glare at each other and I can feel my blood start boiling.

"Well, considering I'm the one who is actually dating him and you're just a blip in his past, why don't I decide that?" I tell him more than ask.

"One. Great. Flaw." He uses every word like a spear against me; a weapon.

"Now kiss!" Some kid in the back of the room called out and it was then we realized we had tuned out most of the class whose attention was on us.

"You know you want to." Another called out, and we also realized that we were about two inches or so apart. I could smell his breath- spearmint; mine was probably cinnamon. I still backed off as fast as I could and the class went back to work, while I started my list, he went back to his, and I knew that I was probably as red as a tomato.

* * *

><p><strong>December 13<strong>**th**

"Lizzie! Jane" Our mother calls us forward to the living room at an annoyingly early hour. If I had to dance later today, I'm gonna need all the sleep I can get. Our dresses have arrived it seemed. Jane got there before me, already unwrapping her dress box so I stood to the side. These were the dresses for the silly annual pageant in which we had to dance the silly annual dance. I watch as Jane's face light up her dress was exactly what she had describes. She was lit up like a little girl in a doll shop. "It's perfect!" She obsesses, totally oblivious to all of us. Mama wasn't going to just stand there though and so she fawned over with Jane. I stood by, leaning on the wall with my arms crossed and a little smile.

"Lizzie, don't just stand there!"Jane hopped up and grabbed my arms, pulling me to the couch, "You have to open yours!" I sat down and no sooner than that was there a white box on my lap. I pulled the blue ribbon from the box and lifted the lid of it, the pulled back the white paper, and it was there, on the last sheet before the dress laid a strip of thin white paper.

"That's wired. I didn't have that." Jane says quizzically as she sits next to me.

"Well, come on Lizzie." Lydia tells me, suddenly appearing out of the blue in the room. "Read it." She takes my previous stance and I take her advice.

"Once you think a thought, it is extremely difficult to unthink it." My brow furrows; it _must_ be a mistake. I take the slip and shoved it into my pocket. "Where did you get our dresses again, Mom?" I ask her as she looks over Jane's dress for the umpteenth time, as I revel my dress, taking off the final sheet. It shows a pale purple with a black band going around my waist and neck, perfect for me.

"Elias Shoveist." She recalls as she come to hover behind me, making me tense up. "A new big shot in London." I nod. It didn't mean anything to me. "Mrs. Bingley referenced him to me, actually. Such a nice woman." I shrug- had to be a mistake.

In the end I just hope that it goes as smoothly as last Saturday did. Wickham had been amazing; he had my jacket and my phone- which had two messages and a missed call. One message was from Charlotte and one from Darcy saying he needed my half of the essay, which I had promptly emailed over later that night. I picked my dress up out of the box, holding it up to me. "Aw, Lizzie! You're going to be so pretty!" Jane exclaims as she moves around me, as if I was already in the dress.

"Already planning my hair aren't you, sis?" I laugh when she nods, being as studious as ever as she looks from my hair back to my dress, which somehow ended up resembling my fall formal dress in a way.

* * *

><p><strong>December 15th<strong>

"You're holding me hostage." I sing-song as I squirm in the chair, making Jane pull the braid to get me to sit still. We are in the dressing room assigned to us by last year's Miss Meryton High. Her hair was already up and prefect as always, though she had yet to get dressed and was in her soft mint green robe.

"Just think how pretty you'll look for Wickham though." She suggests as she places a circlet around my forehead before wrapping the first of seven braids around the top of my head. She chews on her lip, meaning she has something else she wants to add; I sigh into the chair and she takes it for a go ahead. "I can still ask Bingley, you know?"

I sighed _again_, harder this time and tinged with a bit of annoyance. "I wish you would let that go. I'm happy with Wickham, Jane." I stare at her through the mirror hoping my words convinced her more than they convinced me. Her dark brown hair still unnerved me. Caroline had talked Jane into dying sometime during the week. I'm not saying it doesn't look good on her, because it does, makes her eye shine, bringing out the deep gold that rims them. It's just too new. She rubs my shoulders for comfort as I pull my legs up in the chair, knowing my words didn't do a thing.

"Lizzie, you're settling." I look away from her and out the window as she goes back to my braid. Later, about 10 minutes later, Jane was helping me into my dress. It has a thick black band going around my neck then down to my chest where it crisscrosses and the surrounds my waists before circling back around. The dress then lets down to the skirt which is purple with a clear fabric going all the way down to my feet, with an actual purple skit that ends right at my ankles; the shoes that I was to be wearing were jus basic flats, until when we got here and mother had oh so conveniently pack the clear heels instead. _Thanks, mom._ I had hoped to not make this day be a memorable day because of the story of how Lizzie had face planted after a trip down the stairs. _Well, there goes that dream._ I think to myself as Jane fixes the underskirt.

Afterward, Jane had me do her hair which was a simple waterfall braid connecting at the back into a flower design. She had to walk me through the flower, but it came out alright. Then she had me helping her into her dress, after telling me about +6 times to watch her hair. Her dress was a simple white dress, the bodice of it was beaded, before flowing into a regular skirt that was as flowy and swishy as mine was, but was soft like a feather to touch. Her shoes were white and open toed with her toenails painted a silver to match.

* * *

><p>The stairs were high and spiraling downward to the mass of people below. I felt like they would keep going on and on forever if I kept watching them; like they did in the episode of Doctor Who, the stairs winding into the sky up and up and up. Someone squeezed my hand that was lying on the top of the banister as I waited to be taken down after Jane. I looked up just in time to see my sister leading herself in the pretty white dress confidently down the winding staircase. Her head was held high, waterfall braid staying tight in her hair, dress being held up so she didn't trip by her right hand, while her left balanced and guided her across the wooden rail. I stood in line while the girls behind me fawned over Caroline's dress. Being second down is enough to make the nerves in anyone's skin jump. I don't know how Jane handled being first this year. Damn alphabetical system; last year it was by grade and I was happy to be third to the last. Jane, me, then Caroline. Pretty, plain, then pretty again.<p>

Emma Rybak, last year's winner, places her hands on my shoulder and whispers, "Your next in 2." She places her hands on my shoulders, steering me to the place before the first step. She's days something into her mic then leans down to my ear, "Deep breath." I do. "3...2...1." I let my feet carry me down, the nerves fading away as each step comes up to meet my heel clad feet. Same thing as last year- well fancier dresses but other than that, same thing. I look down with a ready smile to see Wickham in a suit, and that's when I panic. I feel my confidence slowly ebbing away from my exterior, my smile slips and my hands shake. My escort isn't standing there.

* * *

><p><strong>MadAboutAusten: So Darcy is called Darcy and not Will even by his 'mom'? And he has thoughts about Caroline's figure and what she wears... who now is like a sister? This is really weird! Georgie is very sweet though... <strong>Yeah, it's an endearment, like honey or sweetie; that's why Lizzie refuses to call him Darcy. He doesn't think about her figure, he compares it to Lizzie's or is just making a slight observation, really. They are a strictly platonic pair. And it's Caroline who has the creepy crush. . . I have a scene that comes up around chapter 28 or so where Lizzie confronts her on it, so yeah. :) and I love writing Georgiana! She so meek and sweet, I kinda like to put her as Will's conscience- his voice of reason.

**The Cast of Meryton High - **post/52768603407/the-cast-of-meryton-high-alexandr a-krosney


	20. Chapter 20

**every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 13<strong>**th**

"So we aren't going to talk about what happened in class today?" Bingley asked with a tone that suggested he was trying to be a shrink, as we walked through the doors.

"Nothing did happen. Just a jerk in the back talking because he was bored." I shrugged it off as best I could. Why did people in our grade have to be such ingrates? Spouting off when it wasn't warranted; Lizzie and I were just having a heated discussion. "Seriously, Bingley, it was nothing." I swear he's becoming more of a girl the deeper he goes into his relationship with Jane. He looked at me for a few seconds before shrugging it off and walked upstairs, probably getting ready to try on his tux one last time. I looked over to where my sisters were only to find Caroline watching me closely. "Don't even start." I warn her. She smirks as she turns back to watch Georgie open her dress box.

"It's not like you would ask her out, Darc." She says with her back facing me, "Not unless you want to be the laughing stock of the whole school." She turns from a smiling Georgiana, laying back on the counter by her elbows. "You saw what she did to that freshman in the cafeteria." She snickered, her red hair falling in her eyes.

Why did she dye her hair? A few days ago, I don't remember, she brought Jane around and they dyed their hair. Jane's was now dark brown and Caroline's was a burnt orange; parallel opposite to Bingley's and her own natural strawberry blonde. She smirks at me again and turns to open her own box, squealing when she sees her dress.

* * *

><p><strong>December 15<strong>**th**

Georgie glanced over at me, pleading with me to not kill Caroline and her damn third degree. "Why don't you just admit it." She teases, still not letting the conversation from yesterday drop. She sits in the front seat with Bingley, who is driving; Georgie and I sit in the back. Caroline was still in her pajamas because contestants got ready in the rooms they had assigned, while Bingley, Georgie, and I were all ready dressed.

"Care, please let it go." Bingley pleads along with Caroline. She gives him a look and he looks at me through the rear view mirror, making eye contact.

"I'm serious though." Caroline pouts as she turns in her seat to see me. "Do you really like her?" I roll my eyes. "I mean besides her family, which you would have to hang around if you decided to ask her, she pretty . . . nice?" I literally thought that through that whole sentence that Caroline would have a brain blast or something. Like a witch walking into a church, something that would burn.

"Except Jane." Bingley offered, his eyes searching as we stopped at one of the few stop lights in town.

Caroline looked over at him, her brow furrowing. "What?"

"You basically said that except for Lizzie, her whole family was horrible." His eyes searched hers as the light turned green. "But you didn't mean Jane right?" I looked behind us and saw a car coming, the light still green.

"Umm, guys?" I voiced, getting agitated at the non- movement of the car. Caroline was still silent, basically giving her answer that no, she did not include Jane. That made me wonder as to why. Was she like Bingley's ex, who was only in it for the money? Was she inappropriate? But what made her accept Lizzie as okay?

"Of course." She agreed with a twisted smile suddenly as the car behind us let out the biggest honk stream ever. Bingley and Jane snapped out of whatever twin thing they were in and Bingley pressed down on the gas, moving the car onward to the town party thing.

* * *

><p>I walked around with Bingley after Caroline had been set up and Georgie had run off with her friends. Soon after, the place really started filling up as townies came in, the ones who were here to actually watch this and who enjoyed it. I watched as many of the high schooler's trailed off to a door the probably led to the basement and I would've gone down, but for some reason, I really wanted to see Lizzie and I couldn't shake it.<p>

Soon after dropping off Caroline, Bingley raced up to the table where I was eating a plate full of cookies. I want cookies. He lays the plate down with a thump, and I eye them before reaching out and grabbing one, "No show." He clues me in quietly.

I look around the room once before return my eyes to my brother. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?" I whispered back to Bingley, keeping my voice down because he was.

"You like her, don't you?" I shrug. "And you know the dance." He prods, and I nod. He should know, he taught me. "Help her. Don't let him embarrass her like this." I look over at him, my eyes squinting. Why does he care so much? "Don't let him do to Lizzie what he did to our sister." I see that horrible past memory in my head and try to shake it off.

I sigh, "Why do you care so much? We barely know her, Bingley."

"Because she's still our friend, Darcy. I care about her well being and sue me, Darcy, but I don't like seeing people I care about hurt."

"Do you think that maybe he is just late?" I ask, looking around for the dark hair of my adversary that closely resembled my own, but his has gotten way longer. "And even if he doesn't show, they'll give her a replacement." I turn back to him, only seeing disbelief in his eyes. "What?"

"Is this because you're shy?" He asks and I look away from him but it doesn't stop him from telling me what he thinks, "Because the William Darcy I know is always there when his friends need him, even if they don't know it." He expresses, before stalking off to the cookie platter or wherever he disappeared to in this thick crowd.

His words linger in my head until time was up and I crowded with the others around the staircase and the platform to where the girls would stand with their escorts. Bingley was first in a line with those guys; a boy that _wasn't_ Wickham was standing next to him. _What the hell? Seriously, I knew that I held more hate for that guy then anyone, but basically jilting Lizzie? _I sigh and keep tossing his words back and forth.

She really didn't seem to like me but we had gotten well off in the few social things we had been put together with, like at my house or that dance. I let out a breath of air in defeat ad I made my way through the crowd. Pass the older women who smelled like a detergent store mixed with a flower shop or the guys in tux's that they probably keep on hand just in case, pass the glasses of champagne and the glasses of whiskey in men's hands. The elbows crushing my ribs- I mean it just seemed like the world was growing smaller or that I could feel everybody's eyes on me and I felt myself heating up. _What am I doing? She's not even my girlfriend. What if I trip or worse my pants fall down? _I place my hand on my belt- it was tucked tight. I took a deep breath and pushed my way forwards until I could lay my hand on the guys shoulder. _Deep breaths, Darcy._ "Thanks for holding my place, man." I say as he turns toward me.

"You Wickham?"

I take a silent breath and refuse to gag on the words that next come out of my mouth: "One and only."

He shrugs and makes a whatever face. "Cool." He slinks off into the crowd as I take his place. I look over to see Bingley smirking and I rolled my eyes, nudging his shoulder with mine with barely any force, but he laughed. I was forgiven. This fancy, basic music came on over our heads as they announced the first girl, Jane Bennet. She came down in this fancy white dress, the top part was really sparkly and the skirt stuff looked similar to Georgie's who was in the peach colored dress with a v neck, or that's what she said but Jane's was long, elegant.

I heard Bingley take in a breath and smiled to myself; I looked up again at Jane and saw Bingley had moved up when Jane reached halfway down the stairs, waiting for her, her smile the same as ever, even when her eyes met his and I felt my smile faultier- is this what Caroline had meant in the car? Jane had reached the bottom step and they call out her sisters' name. I think the whole room froze with wonderment as she came down the stairs. She didn't look like Lizzie- she looks like a princess in one of Georgie's old books mom used to read her.

Her hair is done like Hermione's in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire at their ball thing, but she has several braids going across the top, and a gold circle thing around her head. Then her dress is- no, _she_ looks amazing. The dress was a pale purple with a black band crisscrossing down and around her upper half. I felt myself freeze, she was beautiful and her eyes were popping out, clear like crystal, all seeing. I felt frozen- well until a elbow rammed into my side, pushing my forward until I was meeting Lizzie by the stairs.

I let her fingers slide through mine; a slight tremble was running through her and slowly slid it down the length of her hand, knuckles down to her wrist and back up. A smile spread over her features and I knew it wasn't my doing but her trembling did stop as we walked to be second behind Bingley and Jane. I copied their stance, my hand resting on Lizzie's hip. I felt her lean back. "What are you doing?" She said barely above a whisper. I leaned forward; her being taller than usual- probably wearing heels, helped me keep down to a whisper, also.

"As far as I know, saving you." I took a deep breath as Caroline came down the stairs. Her dress was equally beautiful. A blue wrap dress, cinched at the waist and a floral wrap piece over it and going up and over her shoulder.

"I wasn't aware that I was in need of saving." She whispered back to me, "Do you even know the dance?" Her voice going a bit louder than needed.

I rolled my eyes, leaning close to remind her to be quiet. "Have a little faith."

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 15<strong>**th**

_Wickham isn't here. Where is he? Did something happen? People are noticing- oh my god, I'm too young for a heart attack of shame. Did someone put a replacement guy at the base? Is it the same guy from last year? _I try to replace my smile as a murmur rustles through the crowd- _what's going on? Can this get any worse?_ I should know better to bite my tongue. William Darcy comes to the base of the stairs and shockingly, it's not as bad as I think. As I stepped down from the final step, I slid my hand to his upturned one, his long, slender fingers gently wrapped around mine.

I felt my body shaking; why isn't Wickham here? I watched Darcy warily, with doubt at Wickham ebbing in my mind, but before a foul thought about Darcy can enter my head, I feel his thumb slide across my hand twice and once I see Jane grinning at me, a smile came easily back.

As we stood in the line, Darcy behind me with a warm hand at my waist, I leaned backward. "What are you doing?" I whisper in as hushed a tone as I could manage. He leaned forward toward me.

"As far as I know, saving you." He whispered back to me. I tried my best to not let my scowl come through.

"I wasn't aware that I was in need of saving." I hissed as one of the last girls come down the stairs, "Do you even know the dance?" I asked him, keeping my tone in check.

"Have a little faith." That's was all I got. Might be hypocritical, but can't people give straightforward answers? God.

We didn't have a chance to talk about it anymore as the rest of them came down, which took no time at all it seemed and then all to soon we were whisked out to do the dance from the founding ceremony a long time ago. I turned to face him as he let my hand go free, and all could think about was that he was probably the reason Wickham backed out- but he came to the last one, so why would he unless he didn't like me? It was okay if he didn't- sad, but whatever. It's not like we were that serious, really.

Darcy cleared his throat as the music started and now I found his calculating green eyes with my dull, blue ones as I tried to remain as impassive as ever. Curtsy and bow before the real dance started, and then it did. On cue, I raised my right hand as he raised his left, we circled- a predator going after its prey; who was which was not known to me, but his green eyes poured into mine and all I could think as the motions ran through us by memory was that he actually knew the dance- he had seriously learned it. We switched hands and then I put my left to his right, our skin never touching, always a few inches apart.

He had seen me drenched in the rain, in his own clothes, in my clothes, with a smile, with a frown, attacking a boy, and now in a formal dress for a stupid competition and yet he took Wickham's place and I didn't understand why. Was he looking for an argument? Isn't that what Caroline is for? We bring both our hands up; still not touching that was next. He would pull me in after this turn, and this time our skin would touch and I seriously don't know why I'm thinking about him touching me. This is William Darcy. He is cynical and mean. He's standoffish and rude. He hurt Wickham purely out of spite. This was the man standing before me; this was the William Darcy that I knew.

Our hands met in the middle, as the guys turned the girls out in a spin before dragging us all back. As his hand landed on my waist, he whispered to me. "Where is your boyfriend?" I couldn't put the correct tone on it. I looked up to him, and all the thoughts of who he was were put to the back, to be resurrected later. Everyone around fell away.

I can't look away and I can't stop my feet. He moves me, he's is taking the lead. "I assume he didn't want a certain run in." I let him know as we step in the steps. "A gentleman avoids fighting, Will."

"I doubt he earns the title of gentleman." He scoffs and I know for various accounts that my eyes have darkened. I decide to keep letting him lead me in the similar fashion of a waltz as I insinuated, "And you would know because you know him so well?" He cocks his eyebrow at me as the song in the back ground reaches its high point, and all the guy twirl the girls out, before bring us back in and hold us closer than before. As Will holds me close, I ask him: "Tell me, William Darcy: has he no chance at redemption or are you oh-so-willing to hold onto to a grudge he has long gotten over?"

He looks at me but not at me, we separate from each other as the music gets ready to die down before the crescendo of instrumental just before it falls to a close. He steps opposite of me and rounds me as I do my part to mirror him. "If it was so long forgotten, Elizabeth Bennett, than why isn't he dancing with you?" His hands let me go this time, as he brings up his palms and I let mine come up to meet his, as we step closer together, twining our fingers, and bringing them down between us, "No, Elizabeth, I cannot forgive him." He tells me, his voice sad and he sounds older then he is. We step away from each other and the world comes back into focus.

The clapping returns and surrounds me, I finally break from his green eyes and plaster a smile on my face and I curtsy to all the others around me. My eyes slide to Darcy who doesn't leave my side once either because of the fact that he is now my escort or just because but he doesn't. Sometimes I feel his hand on my back pushing me through the crowds and sometimes I'm thankful- before I remember what he said or who he really is.

"Thank you all for coming out to celebrate the founding of this wonderful town." Emma Rybak speaks to the crowd as I stand before her as one of the ten, this time as 6th in line. "And thank you for supporting these young, beautiful women. Now to announce Miss Meryton High, who receives a recommendation note from Mr. Mayor himself, an internship to one of the following: Master&Brink: the law firm, Shoveist Designs: fashion, or Mazeratti's: cuisine." Applause follows the roundup of the sponsors and I get restless and my feet are already numb. The runner up, Isabella Gold, handed three cards to Emma and as she tossed her perfectly straight, light brown hair over her shoulder, she read the first name, 3rd runner up.

"And our first of two runner-ups is Caroline Bingley." A deafening applause was heard throughout the crowd as Caroline, who was behind me walked to the front, accepting her tiara. "Our last runner-up is Elizabeth Bennet." Everybody was stunned.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked out loud, and everyone started laughing. "No, seriously? I beat Caroline?" They laughed even harder and clapping began to circulate as Isabella came and grabbed my hand, pulling me forward. I was stunned still as Emma put the tiara on my head.

"Our winner, Miss Meryton for the 160th year is Jane Bennet! Sister of the lovely Lizzie!" _Lovely Lizzie? Whatever these people are on, I want some. _I say in my mind as I clap for Jane. It was all she had wanted- well, more so what mom had always wanted for her. The next to win MM would probably be Lydia. "Thank you all for celebrating with us and please mark your calendars for the last event, next Saturday, which is our movie night out in town square." Claps are heard one last time before everyone disperses for the dinner set out inside. I was trying to figure out how it hadn't been able to snow yet. I was leaning toward the theory that the Board, which included my mother, had cast a weather spell.

* * *

><p>We all sat in Jane and mines' dressing room eating away from the crowds downstairs to get some peace and quiet. Charlotte was sitting on the couch next to me talking about the Darcy Accident tonight, was in a dress that was very Charlotte. It was black that came up to the knees, hanging down a bit on the side. It was low cut in the chest area with an upside-down silver triangle coming down from the middle. The sleeves were minimum poof and it worked on her. Mary, who was sitting across the room, reading her book, was in a nude color dress, very conservative. Short sleeves, barely above her knees, but she looked sweet.<p>

Lydia who was sitting next to Jane, talking about how cool it was to be the sister of Miss Meryton was is a dress with a v-neck that hit at the end of her bust line. It was a golden color and the skirt was done as one piece over lapping the other, ending right at mid-thigh. Kitty was more conservative the Lydy, but less then Mary, as she sat next to Mother talking about next year. Her dress was the same color as Mary's underneath but it was that one material that was really soft to touch, like the one Jane's was made out of, but it had a black floral print over it, making up the real dress and it ended mid-thigh, but didn't show boobs. Dad was downstairs hiding from the girls and women.

We sat in that room for two hours before I offered to drive us home after feeling had returned to my feet after Charlotte had massaged them for me. That girl is a gift! Lucky her and her black flats. Mom protested the Jane and Ii should stay for at least another hour but that woman got me to apply again, she got me to wear a designer dress along with heels and I'll be damned if she intrudes on my sleep time because I'm bushed. After about 15 minutes of persuasion, she let us go with the condition that we make rounds and tell people goodbye.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up with a sever ache in my feet and in my arms. My dress was on the back of my closet and I knew that I could never get rid of this beautiful dress. Who would want to? I smiled as I brought my hand to wipe the sleep from my eyes as I turned to look at the clock that read out the numbers 12:48. I groaned. Why couldn't I have slept later? I trudge myself up out of bed and walked over to Jane's bedroom to find sitting up and reading. I groaned again and fell into her bed.<p>

She laughs as I get under her covers. "Good morning, sleepy head." She giggles as I hug her pillow.

"Nope, still sleepy time!" I exclaim; my voice was raw and coated with grogginess. I soon fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>"Lizzie." Nudge. "Lizzie." Nudge. "Elizabeth." My eyes crack open to see Jane squatting next to her bed. "You have to get up. It's 4." I blink- sleep still sticking to me. "Also, your phone keeps going off." I open my eyes fully and yawn. "It's Wickham." I just look at her. "Gotta talk to him sometime, Liz." I sigh and let her pull me up as I run my tongue over my teeth.<p>

"Who else is up?" I ask with my voice severely raw. Jane hands me a cup of water.

"Mary, Dad, you and me." I shake my head and get up on my feet.

In the bathroom, I look at myself in the mirror before washing any excess makeup from my face and comb through my unruly hair before putting it up in a ponytail holder and then walking into my own room and picking up my phone. 6 missed calls and 9 text messages. The first one reading 'Hey babe.', second one says 'are u mad?', third one says 'baby tkl 2 me.', 'plsssss.', 'can u meet me?', 'let me explain.', 'Lizzie come on.', 'k. fine. Whatever.', 'I'm srry, pls tlk 2 me?' I sigh as I look back at my dress.

Me: Yeah, we can meet.

Wickham: Thnx! Where at?

Me: Your place?

Wickham: nah, yours?

Me: No. Umm, Debby's Diner?

Wickham: Yea. C u soon.

I look down at my clothes which are my night pants and a tank top and decide to just grab my black cotton jacket with the white draw string. I throw it on and grab my keys from my nightstand and shove my pocket in my coat pocket. I tell Jane where I'm going and head out.

* * *

><p>Miss Meryton High Dresses pt.1: . 1f2bb1f0c655b9d634ca0077f781650d/tumblr_mosu8phIL Z1r62e1ao1_  
>Miss Meryton High Dresses pt.2: . 920a0a35303c5cee2a96fe8d54d1bd13/tumblr_mosu8phIL Z1r62e1ao2_


	22. Chapter 22

**every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 15<strong>**th**

The girl with the straight brown hair finishes up as I chuckle under my breath at the still- shocked looking Lizzie, with her wide crystal eyes and her set mouth. "Thank you all for celebrating with us and please mark your calendars for the last event next Saturday, which is our movie night out in town square." Everybody around me starts clapping and after a few seconds, I feel awkward to not be clapping so I join in. Then everyone kind of goes away and I watch Jane thread her arm through Lizzie's and pull her in the big doors, their heads close together, smiling and laughing.

Caroline heads straight toward me unfortunately; her red hair still in place, perfect Caroline as always. Never messy, never looking comfortable- when someone dresses like she does all the time, would it be comfortable once you got used to it? I offer her my arm and we go inside like all the other people as the wind starts to pick up and chills grace her arms; finally some regular weather. "I think that Jane might not like Bingley as much as he likes her." She admits her thoughts to me, not even bothering to keep her voice low. Then again, it's Caroline . . . I wonder where her lackeys are. I look around. "The only time she comes out of her shell is when Lizzie is around and she acts to him the way she acts toward anybody and I'm afraid," she bites her bottom lip as we stop walking and I look at her finally.

"What are you afraid of?" I ask her, looking down at her as she stares straight on. Her eyes turn up toward me suddenly, and I see a genuine lace of sadness streaked through them.

"I'm afraid that if we do not intervene, he is going to have his heart smashed again- just like last time." She looks out at the crowd, scanning, and I follow her line of sight, for a familiar face; we see Bingley standing with mom and dad, all three laughing with big smiles.

"We said that the first would be the last, Caroline. He's a big boy who can make his own decisions." I remind her.

Her eyes run over me before taking a passing flask of champagne. "I know, but he is too gentle to see it. We have to do something; even you do to with Lizzie." My eyes turn sharply toward her.

"Leave her out of this." I warn as she looks at me quickly before looking back at Bingley and walking to a stand up table, laying her stuff on it.

She clasps her hands together before looking me dead on. "It's true, Darcy. Lizzie and Jane and that whole pernicious family of theirs have to go." With a wave of her hand, she sped up with her words. "If it was just Lizzie, I could bear it- but Jane is dragging our brother along for money and don't tell me to be quiet because I've seen the way she looks at other guys, Darcy-"

"And this has nothing to do with your crush on me?" Except for an eye roll, she ignores the question.

"-and she treats the all the same, even those that aren't our brother and soon she'll be capturing him in lifelong agony." She stomps her heel-clad foot in exclamation.

"What would you have me do?" I ask her in earnest, stressing my point that I'm not up for a split and run at the moment- even if I realize that she was possibly right and if Jane was going after Bingley with intentions that weren't good, I would have to stop it or tell him or something. But at what cost? Would removing him from the situation now cause him less heartbreak or more than learning later on? I look over at him again, with his laughter circulating to those standing around him as he tells a story. Why do girls want to hurt him?

"Make _him_ forget _her_." She tells me straight on.

I look at her, with her great eyes shining with development of a new scheme but still haunted by the sadness of a loved one. "You want that Care, then I need proof." I leave her, then.

* * *

><p><strong>December 16<strong>**th**

"Oh Caroline, stop moping." Mother called from the front seat to the middle seat. "You did very well sweetie."

Caroline scoffed. "I lost to the Bennet sisters, mom. Your definition of 'very well' is warped." She crossed her arms and looked out the window to the drizzle. "I got loser's place and all because Mr. Chivalrous and Shiny had to go rescue the damsel in distress, right Darcy?" She turns to see me in the very back next to Georgie, who was reading on her kindle fire. Caroline turns after I fail to respond. "Jane, she was a shoe in. I knew that I would be lucky to beat her of course." I rolled my eyes. She hadn't shut up since we all got up this morning. "Even if my fetching other half hadn't been on her arm all night." Bingley laughed and gave her a special smile.

Mom reached backward and patted our sister's knee. "Oh honey, don't let this get in the way of your friendships with those two young ladies." Her hand returns to Dad's, where they rested on the console. "Lizzie and Jane are very nice young girls, who had an unfortunate pairing with their mother and sisters. Their father, on the other hand, he is a very nice man and is very doting on his girls."

Caroline pulls herself up to be in between the two front-most seats. "But could you imagine my brothers marrying into that family and then we would have to suffer the three forever? It would be a nightmare!" Mother just laughs and Bingley and I share a glance with each other. Neither of us was even technically dating the Bennet sisters. Where did Caroline pull the idea of either of us marrying them? Georgie giggles and I look down at her; her long tresses of curls covering her face. I elbow her in the side and she giggles some more. I shake my head and a smile appears on my face. Silly girl, I think to myself.

We soon pull into a place in town called Debby's Diner. It's local and apparently very good; serves basically everything from barbecue to breakfast at any hour. Cool. Caroline is still ranting on as we pile out and mother tells her to shush because we are in public and not in the sanctity of our car or home. She folds her arms and humfs. Crazy girl. We walk across the parking lot and into the place. It has booths lined up against the window and tables scattered throughout. It has a bar/counter with pies and the kitchen behind it. It's like the IHops in London. The decor is basic.

I look around, pretty full considering its 4 o'clock in the afternoon; late for a lunch rush and too early for a dinner rush. I look toward the back where a couple seems to be arguing- wait, that's Lizzie, and the guy had to be . . . now she's getting up, she is glaring at him- he's in trouble. I wonder if it's about last night. I mentally kick myself. Of course it's about last night. The D stood her up for no reason. It couldn't be me because I haven't even talked to him, don't even spare a look at him. Not worth my time or efforts. I look down at Georgie and she is too busy leaning against the wall with her nose in a book. I look back up and Lizzie is looking straight at me. Her eyes are wide; wide and cold. Yea, she's mad. She says something to him and he doesn't even look up, she then walks out and for some reason I follow her with my eyes. She walks all the way to a 1993 white Ford Tempo and climbs in. _That would be her car_, I remark to myself.

"Was that Lizzie?" Georgie asks, watching me for who knows how long, watch Lizzie. I nod absently as we are taken from the entry way to a table on the other side of the restaurant, away from George.

* * *

><p><strong>December 20<strong>**th**

A hand clutching an iPhone bangs onto my desk. I sigh as I look up into the face of the female Bingley twin. "Here is your proof." She hits play on the recorder and I listen in.

"Okay, yes he is rich. No, that's not my point. God, mom. I get it, it nice he has money. Mom, I got to go. Yes, a mansion. Mom, really- the tardy bell just rang." Click. It stopped playing and we sat in silence as she watched me and I looked at the phone.

I shrug as I turn back to my history assignment. "Caroline, that doesn't prove much except for the fact her mother is interested in our money." I tell her. Out of the corner of my eye, she smirks at me.

"I thought you might say that." She takes her phone back and pushes some buttons before showing me a picture of Jane. She was slumped up against the grey metal of the schools lockers, smiling with some guy and her hand was on his arm. What is this? "What is this?" I speak my private thought out loud. She smiles gleefully as the disgust is written plain on my face. She leans forward and traces Jane.

"Well, this is Jane and," her finger move to the guys whose back is to us, "that is mystery man." I shake my head; I have to have clear thoughts. "See how her hand lays friendly on his arm, just enough to make you wonder if . . ." She allows her voice to trail off. I pick up her phone and shove it at her.

"Get out." She looks at me shocked. "Seriously, Caroline, I need to think." She looks appalled. "I got you the proof you needed! I gave it to you with all but a signed a confession! And no you tell me to leave so you can think about whether it's true or false? Darcy, she is fake. She is a lie! She is lying to our brother, your best friend, might I add. All to get her hands on our money! Who knows, Darc? Maybe your precious little Lizzie is in on it too? Dragging you both along? Ensnaring-"

"I think it is time you went back to your room, Caroline." Comes a small voice from my door way. Caroline has her arms encasing me around my desk. She straights up to meet my sister's clear eyes that remind me so much of mothers. Our real mother. "Go and turn on One Direction until it's so loud that you head pops." She says in her small voice.

Caroline glares at her and rolls her eyes as one hand comes up off the desk and rest on her hip. "Maybe you need to lay of Game of Thrones for a bit." She inclines her head forward to the book in my sisters' hand which is related to the TV show. She gets her phone and walks out none the less. Georgie watches her go before advancing into my room and shutting the door behind her. She lays her book, pages splayed out to keep her place, face down on my bed.

"Don't let her in your head, Darcy." She tells me as she sits cross-legged on my unruly bed. "If you need to prove something, don't trust her intel- now days a bear could work a computer." She stands and smiles down at me; I lean backward in my desk chair- looking up at the ceiling as if it holds all the answers. She ruffles my hair and gives me a small smile before leaving, grabbing her book on the way. "If it helps you at all, I like Lizzie." I give her a grin in return and she flits down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>LadyElejahDarcy: Haha! Yea. I wrote this back in February I think when I was going through a block and actually went through 3 other scenarios and then I was on tumblr and a gif-set of that TVD MMF's pageant popped up and this came to be!<strong>

**NollasBlack: I'm very well, thank you! It's pretty random when I update, actually. Thank you for liking it, and yes- it this instance he was! But as we all know- he's about to get wrapped into some bad sh*t! Thanks again!**

**Dizzy Lizzy: He is a bit of a prick, isn't he? ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 16<strong>**th**

I pull up into Debby's Diner, the quaint restaurant in our shabby town. I turn off my engine and let my car sit idle- an old Junker like this needs it because I wouldn't let Mom or Dad splurge on a car for me. I just needed it to get around town when Jane didn't drive me and we usually rode together so there was no need for me to have a 2010 Ultima with Bluetooth enabled options or whatever. Our town was small enough that I didn't need a GPS and when in London, it's all about following the tubes. I sit back in my seat and wait for Wickham's truck to come into view. What to do with him . . . he abandoned my on the stage making Darcy take the lead, I really didn't hold any powerful feelings so I could move on quickly- as should he. So maybe I should just end it. Well, first, I can squeeze out a meal of him at least. I like food.

I look up at the sky as I sit in the front seat. Sprinklets of rain had started to fall and clouds were moving in. While I waited for him, which took him ten minutes past his set time, by the way. I found a Doctor Who 'Don't Blink' shirt in the back of my car and it smelled fresh so I put it on and fiddled with the games on my phone. His truck parks 4 spaces away from me when he does pull up. I take a deep breath before hauling myself out of my baby. At least I get food, I have to remind myself as a sense of unease follows me. "Hey, babe!" He calls out and I realize that I'm really irritated with him- like a burning fire of pissed offness that just rolls in my chest, it just tumbles around and around and around- a burning fire settling in my stomach so much that I could scream. I _want_ to turn around and get back in my car and leave him here. See how he likes it. But that's petty and I'm not petty. No siree, no pettiness here! He comes up and leans down to kiss me, but I turn my head away and he gets my cheek, he pulls back after three seconds and I start walking. Okay, maybe a _little_ bit petty.

I hear his footsteps chase after me- the hard sole of his outdated vans slap the concrete with every fall of his step. It grates on me- _he_ grates on me. "Hey, don't be like that." Wickham calls after me. I hear catching up.

I blow out air in annoyance. "Can we just eat, Wick? We'll talk afterward or whatever." I open the door and walk in. The heat feels nice after the standstill in the cold. I let the door fall closed as I walk up to the stand. It opens a moment later and a hand falls on my waist. I step forward and it falls as I fold my hands over each other on the hostess's stand, "Two, please." I say in a sweet voice to the girl, Marcie, I think. She nods and leads us to our seat and we follow. Her blond hair cascading down her shoulders in ringlets, all pristine and fine. I was envious all of a sudden.

She gives us a booth in the back, facing the road on one side. Rain drizzles down and I smile inward- yup, they sold their souls for good weather, but at least now the weather matches my mood. I sit on the side facing the front of the restaurant and he sits opposite of me. I don't look at him, just past him. His face is a blur to me, not my focus point. I feel rather than see his hand come towards mine, where they are neatly settle on the table top. I bring my hands down to my lap, his hiss of expelled air not even fazing me as Marcie comes into view. She lays down our menus and I know that as I thank her, he is glaring at me.

She walks away after we tell her our drinks, Wickham not being so civil to her and she gives him a once over with an accompanied glare. He leans himself forward and leers at me. "I can't touch my girlfriend now?" I roll my eyes at him. "Is that my punishment?" I just give him this long stare without really even looking at him. He is acting like a child who had just got his toy taken away; I am not a toy and he is not a child! I let my body fall back against the seat as I take the menu off the tabletop and open it.

"Has it occurred to you that maybe I don't particularly like your company at the moment, George?" I let the menu fall out of my hands and let my vision wander to the dreary window as the sky outside lights up with lightening. _Where did this storm come from?_ "You kind of stood me up." I blatantly say to him as our waitress comes back with our drinks: a coke for me, a root beer for him; he sits back, slouching in his booth as I take sip. The cold liquid burns as it slides down my throat. It's still refreshing though.

"I have an explanation, Lizzie." He whispers to me, peering at Marcie before his eyes return to me. I look up from my menu to actually look at him, which I haven't done since we arrived. I look in his dark, dark eyes and for once I don't care what he had to say. I was settling and I didn't like it. I didn't like _him_,if I was deciding to be serious now.

I keep my eyes trained on him, not wavering. "Marcie, can I have the BLT with ranch and fries _to-go_?" I articulate to her with a sweet smile, emphasis put on the last two words. She smiles too and takes my menu. "Sure thing, Lizzie." She turns away from me and looks to him, "And for you?" He looks over his menu for a split second before saying the hamburger lunch special. His attention returns to me as I pull out my phone. No new messages. _Sigh_.

"Lizzie, I swear I can explain." He pleads with me and I'm tired. Seriously, I just want to go back to sleep; my feet ache and I want a shower and I want to just leave and I want my food and I want a boyfriend who actually gives a damn and I want Jane to be here and I want to leave all this behind for little while. "Just hear me out." I look at him dead in the eye wondering if he could possibly say a damn thing that would have me thing one bit differently, that would derail my entire plan of what to was about to do. "I have an explanation, Elizabeth." I roll my head over to the side, glance out the window again before folding my arms and leaning my body weight forward onto them.

"I honestly don't care." His eyebrows furrow into confusion, creating these little wrinkles above the bridge of his nose. "I don't." I sigh before continuing, "you can say whatever you want at this point but last night, I had a wonderful time. I danced the dance and won runner-up, I ate with my family and my mother barely said a word, Jane did my hair and my dress was wonderful, I felt like a princess." At that he smiled at me- he honestly had no clue that I was about to cut him off and throw him out. I steamrolled on. "I did have a slight panic attack when I walked down those steps and saw no one there," He had a guilty look on now. Good. "I thought to myself _where is Wick? Why is boyfriend not here? Did something happen to him?_" I paused to take a drink, a scratchy feeling started in the back of my throat from this terrible monologue.

He opened his mouth to say something, but with a slight shake of my head, he clamped up. "I was actually worried for you." I shrugged at the admission. "But, life goes on, you know? You get over it and you dance with the replacement." I didn't tell him that it was Darcy I danced with. Darcy might be prideful but I didn't like the thought of using him against Wickham like a hand I was dealt. That was wrong- he had actually set aside any ill feelings he might have felt and danced with the girl with the loser boyfriend- it didn't change anything but it still felt wrong. I let myself fall back into my chair, not noticing the space that I had let disappear between us, until then. Marcie brought our food, mine in a white box. I decide to scold him because if this was our last conversation than I wanted it to be one where there were no secrets left in the folds of my jacket. "My boyfriend should have been there with me. _You_ should have been there." He reaches across the table and lays his hands over mine, this time I let him pick them up and wrap them in his own. He lays his lips down upon my knuckles, grazing them with his lips that felt like wet fish.

"I know and I'm sorry, babe, but I can explain. I have an explanation, I swear- just, please," He squeezes my hand for emphasis, "just hear me out." Looking me dead in the eyes, he pleads and it is honestly _pathetic_. How stupid was I to think that this could actually work out? I couldn't do this- be with him and I was stupid to think that I could have. We were nothing alike and had nothing in common. I had on stupid rose- colored glasses that I wanted to stomp into nonexistence. God! I was _such_ an idiot.

"You don't have an explanation," He tries to cut me off, "you have an excuse." I pull my hands out of his and grab my purse and the box. "Truth is, George: I'd rather be sitting here with Darcy than with you." I shoulder my purse and lay my jack over it, "That's how much you seriously rate on my scale at the moment." I begin to walk away and he grasps onto my wrist, mouthing the same words over and over again, not even speaking them. "I have no more fucks to give." I tell him as his hand falls from my wrist in defeat.

The world around me comes rushing back and suddenly I'm looking into the fierce green eyes of the guy I danced with, his expression is marred by surprise. He had heard everything I just said, didn't he? Who knows how much else! Behind him stood his family: Georgiana, Mrs. Bingley, Mr. Bingley, Charlie, and Caroline, but only his attention was on me. Only he knew- so far away but did he hear? _Did he?_ I felt my knees go weak- I hated that he could make that happen, make me weak. He was just as bad as Wickham. William and Wickham, the boys full of false promises.

I was tired of being nice. Wickham doesn't even look up, just keeps his head down as he munches on his fries. "Are you telling me we're over?" He asks me. I don't take my eyes off of Will's- I can't. He's holding me down and I'm trapped like a doe in a meadow surrounded by hunters. "Yeah, we're done." I say feelinglessly and Darcy finally looks away. We are a whole restaurant apart, he heard nothing. I walk out of the place and to my car, shouldering past him and his family unnoticed. I pull up my hood as I feel the rain fall onto me, keeping my head down and not looking at anyone; just get into my car and drive home.


	24. Chapter 24

**every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 26<strong>**th**

I have been battling myself for three days and watching Jane to confirm or dismiss Caroline accounts. She only gave me proof that the feelings Bingley feels for her are much stronger then what Jane seems to show- show being the operative word. Who knows what she feels or how she has always acted? I've only know the girl- the family for three months. But, if I had to go on the evidence, Caroline had been truthful.

As I walk up the stairs to my brothers' room, I contemplate what to tell him- how to act. I knock my knuckles against the door, "Hey Bingley." I announce myself to a door painted green and a sign that says 'the pianist gets the girls' as I sling my bag from across my shoulders and down to the floor in the hallway. I already had a pit in my stomach. He opens the door and flashes me a giddy smile, his curls bouncing on his head. "Hey brother from another mother." I roll my eyes playfully as he holds out his hand for a fist bump. I willingly oblige and return his for mine.

"What's up?" He asks as I lean myself onto the door jamb. He leads the way back into his room I watch as he sits down at his desk, messing around on his mac. "Did you know that Now You See Me just came out? I was thinking of taking Jane- or you if she had plans. Would you want to go? I bet you'd like it! You are the one who went through the magic phase in middle school!" He starts laughing and I find a small smile playing on my lips.

"Actually, Bingley, there is something I want to talk to you about." I see him turn in his swivel chair but I look past him.

He grows serious in face and form. His shoulders straighten and his smile disappears. "What is it, Darc?" His brow furrows and I take a deep breath, letting my hand grasp the cold metal of the knob and pull it toward me, closing me into a room with bad news and my brother, shutting out the world beyond.

* * *

><p><strong>December 27<strong>**th**

"I don't wanna do this, Darcy." I keep my hand clasped on my bag strap that goes across my should down to my waist. The rough feel of the strap contrast to the soft feel of Bingley's shirt under my other hand as I keep it on his shoulder for support. "What if Caroline is wrong? What if it's all a big misunderstanding?" We walk through the halls and see Jane walking toward us.

I turn him toward me really quickly, "listen to me, Bingley. You don't have to do what we tell you- we just want you to stay safe and away from the ones who would intentionally hurt you." He nods and I see him breaking down inside, always the wildcard. "Do what you think is right, ask her, confront her, break it all off. Do what you feel." He nods, his eyes become steel under the warm color that are his eyes. He turns from me and slink back down the hall, where I cannot overhear the conversation. I wait behind a wall until I hear my name whispered around the bend.

I see him with his head against a row of lockers, his head looks up and his eyes fall closed. I place my hand on his shoulder and give it a squeeze of power. "I asked her if she truly liked me and she said yes." He says simply. I get a quizzical look about my eyes. "I was going to say, 'let's go to the movies', but all I could see was that stupid picture with that guy and her hand on his arm, and I so badly wanted to ask her about it- but instead I told her that I didn't believe her and that I couldn't do whatever we were doing." I pull him under my arm and we begin toward the doors. Caroline is waiting for us as we get there and put her arm through Bingley's.

"Don't worry Bing! We'll find you a nice girl in Bristol!" She looks at me from across our brothers head. "Maybe Charlene is still available?" Charlene was one of Caroline's friends back at our old school and had the biggest crush on Bingley.

I give an incredulous look, "What? Too soon?" She asks all innocently and I can't help but look away- god, she can be such an imbecile as much as she can be a conniving genius.

* * *

><p><strong>December 27<strong>**th**

"Darcy! I need help!" I hear Georgiana scream from her bedroom. I laugh as I shout back, "Give me a second!" I pull my bags out into the hallway and give Dad the go ahead as I head to her room. I see a hurricane when I venture in.

I feel silent laughs shake through me as she points her finger. "It's not funny!" She then walks to the side table and grab her bag of toiletries. "We're going to be gone for two weeks and I don't even know what to take!" I sit on her bed which is covered to the ceiling in clothes and hangars.

"Exactly, Georgie. Two weeks. Just pack some shirts and jeans- you'll be fine." I shrug as she gives me a dead-pan look.

"On the other hand, get out. Go away! Shoo you!" She spouts as I laugh and call for Caroline who races out of her room and into Georgie's. Crazy, girls are! Always have to have a whole lot of clothes for a simple trip. I walk into Bingley's room to see him zipping up the last of his bags also. I knock on the wall to the right of the door and he looks up as if caught in a back robbery. "You almost ready?" I ask as he zips up the last bag. He nods and asks me who is driving and I say me and then he nods again and walks past me, out to the car. I sigh- maybe home will do some good for him.

* * *

><p><strong>for hogging all the chapters from you wonderful readers, here's a speedy update! The next chapter should be up within a week at least!<strong>

NollasBlack: **Hello! And who knows, maybe they will! :)**

cutelilmochi**: I never realized that it was that much time! Haha! You keep track better than I do! And yes! I want to show that Lizzie made this decision on her own with no outside forces influencing her. **


	25. Chapter 25

**every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 27<strong>**th**

I'm dragged out of the house by all of my sisters as the day before winter break arrives- the day where we all split away from each other to conquer new heights and crazy quest. Lydia and Kitty were going to Switzerland with a friend and her parents; Jane was going to go up to mom's sisters house in London to work in the shop and I am going with Charlotte and Collin to Collin's parents house , my guess is because they sent us him, so mom is paying them back by sending me. So I am pulled out of the house 10 minutes earlier than usual, as if it will make the day go by any faster, to go to school and finish out the semester.

I yawn in the passenger's seat as I pull the dark gray, oversized, sweatshirt over my head, messing up my hair in the process. I groan and pull down the visor to look in the mirror. I touch up my eyeliner and then pull my hair up into a high pony tail. Jane laughs from her seat, while the twins bounce up in down from excitement in the backseat. Maybe for today, I could impersonate Little Bunny Foo Foo. I roll my eyes at them and lean back, shoving the visor back up into place.

After our last hour, I watch from the end of the hall, leaning up on the wall as Jane takes a stand and asks out Charlie- I stand away from them, probably a whole 20 feet away. I look up at the lights imbedded in the ceiling, fluorescent and bright- blinding. I look back down as black dots dance around my eyes and now Jane is walking toward me, hand over her mouth and her eyes, looking like she's about to cry. I wonder what I missed in the 30 seconds I looked away. When she reaches me, she thrusts the keys to her car in my hand- the sharpness cuts into my palm and as I look down, I see the bright red outline of the jagged edge.

I look up from my hand to see Jane's retreating form and to the other side Charlie is dragging a hand down his face, slumped against a set of lockers. What just happened? Darcy suddenly rounds the counter- of course he does- and walks over to him, placing his hand on his best friends shoulder. I watch them for a couple of seconds and then I run after my sister who is already slumped in the passenger seat, her head leaning against the window with redness surrounding her eyes. _Shit_. I round the car and slip into the front seat, turning the key and her car comes to life. The car ride home is quiet and awkward. I want to ask what happened but I didn't want to pressure her. I wanted to understand but I didn't want her to have to relive that pain. I opted out and said nothing- probably better anyway for us both.

* * *

><p><strong>December 31<strong>**st**

Now we were off and we were all leaving to different corners of England. I zip my suitcase shut and lug it down the staircase and out the front door. After loading it into my car as Charlotte shoves hers in also, I put Dad's cooler in the front seat as Charlotte loads it with snacks. Jane is going off to our aunts' house to spend time in London to get over Charlie and whatever happened there. She refused to tell me after locking herself in her room. All I could get out of her when I brought her food to her room was that he didn't think she cared as much as he did. Mary and Kitty are staying home, much to Kitty's horror while Lydia goes off to travel with one of her friends to Scotland. We all tried to get Papa to say no to it, they pressured me especially but he didn't want her around for break- said she talked too much and so he's sending her off to who knows where. I help Jane get her suitcase inside her car with her pillows and dads extra cooler for her snacks and drinks. I shut the door and see Charlotte fiddling with the radio, ready to set out.

"Go," Jane startles me, laying a hand on my shoulder. "I'll be okay." I look into her eyes, only to see heart break and that breaks me. I pull her into a hug, squeezing her tight with my head laying on her shoulder, her hair soft and in a braid.

"I wish you would tell me." I whisper only for her ears alone. She grasps my shoulders, holding me tight before pushing me away. She gives me one of her blinding smiles that doesn't reach her eyes.

"I'll be fine, Lizzie." She nudges my shoulder to my car. "Have fun." She nods her head, giving me that sister-knows-best-look. I give her a wave before walking over to my car. I climb inside and smile at Charlotte who talks animatedly about meeting Collin's parents and what they did on their date the previous night. To be honest, I've neglected my best friend- not only did I not even know she was dating Collin, but I thought Mary liked him. I had so much going on this semester and it threw me. I took off down the road toward the highway as I thought this over. So much more drama than I was used to. I had a boyfriend, I was disappointed by said boyfriend, dealing with Will on top of that and his bratty god-sister, watching Jane fall in love and now watching her wilt like a flower in the winter. So much for one peaceful semester and I just hope that it was over and done with. I don't think I could handle it anymore. I turn on my turn signal to turn onto the highway to get to Collin's parents house; Collin was driving separately.

* * *

><p><strong>Strange question, but what song(s) do you hear in your heads while reading this? Just wondering to help get my muse flowing!<br>**


	26. Chapter 26

**every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end.**

* * *

><p><strong>January 1<strong>**st**

Let's just say that the Bingleys and all of my god- family are a breath of fresh air as to what is about to come. My mother has a would-be-sister named Catherine. Catherine is just short of being a tyrant and is, in my opinion, missing a few marbles. Right now, we are staying in our god- uncle's house until I leave for Kent, which is a hell of a boring ride away from Bristol. Georgiana isn't going under the pretext that Aunt Catherine scares her and the old house smells like antibiotics that make her sick. Luckily, I have my cousin on my side that is going to ride the drive with me. He has shared custody over Georgiana with me when I turn 18. He is already 22; Fitzgerald William Darcy who is in the army and just got back from training.

I get a text from him; something about seeing two girls at the Collin's who aren't usually there. He lives officially at Rosings but alternates in between the Darcy house, training camp, and our aunts. We call it Rosings cause she lives at 2258 Rosings Park Avenue. Though I am intrigued by the text, I ask him to tell me more as I sit on my bed in mine and Bingley's shared guest room. He tells me that one is snuggled up to Collin in a bench at his place. The girl with him looks bored to tears and is picking at her nails while looking at the mystery girl who he can't see the face of. I ask him if he is using the binoculars again, he replies with "no comment". I laugh at the screen of my phone, adjusting myself to fit into my pillows.

He then texts that she has a book- it couldn't be. My mind jumps to Lizzie like its on pilot. Lizzie can't be in Kent. Yes, Collin is dating Charlotte, but the chances of her bringing Lizzie along? No, no way. I text him back to open the window and call out the name Lizzie. He argues me that Aunt Cathy will skin him alive, after bartering money and chores, finally I get my way. He sends me a video which is blurry due to the zoom and I hear him yell out her name but am caught by surprise when they all turn around and look up at Rosings; despite the blur, that is definitely Elizabeth Bennet. I then hear fumbling as Aunt Cathy's voice is heard screaming Fitz's full name. I see a quick shot of him, his dark brown hair growing again despite getting back two weeks ago, the green eyes that are a bit duller than mine and the quirk of the mouth that tells me he is barely holding in his laughter. "You owe me, Cuz!" I hear quickly as the video cuts.

"Mom!" I call out down the stairs as I grab my duffel bag in my left hand and heft my computer bag on my shoulder, booking it down the stairs. She comes in from the kitchen and looks at me in shock. "Hey, I have to leave for Kent. Fitz is getting skinned alive as we speak." I'm a bit out of breath from the rushed packing; she knocks up an eye brow in impartial interest.

Giving me an appraising look, she goes into mom mode, "It's going to be dark soon and without Fitzgerald in the car with you, you'll have to be careful." She rubs her hands on her apron and pushes my hair back, leaving a kiss on my forehead. "Say goodbye to everyone before you leave and tell Fitzgerald that next time he comes around I'll skin his hide for making you drive so late." She smiles, that lets me know that she is just joking and turns me toward the den where everyone else is. I take the steps downward and see the small kitchen the table, the bathroom down to the right of the stairs and to the left of the stairs is the couch, the TV, and the treadmill. Charlie is layed out on the floor writing down notes on a bar with Georgie laying on his back as Caroline hogs the entire couch. I should've guessed. I let my bags slide down my arms to the floor as I walk over to them. Georgie has her eyes closed and so does Caroline. "Hey guys!" I announce and only Charlie reacts. He smiles at me and waves, the girls stay sleeping. "Hey man, I got to go." I tell him as I point to my bags; I crouch down next to his head.

"What's going on at Rosings?"

"Nothing, well Fitz is probably getting skinned." I tell him. "And Lizzie is there." I finish out in a rush. His eyes widen, his cheeks blush, and then he is back to normal. A stone wall.

He nods at me, "be careful, Darc." I give him a quick smile and go for my bags. "See you at home then!" He calls out, still not waking the girls. I laugh and walk up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>January 2<strong>**nd**

I quickly throw the car into park and rush out to greet Fitz in the most ungentlemanly way possible. We threw arms around each other with laughter as the Valet, Mr. Hendricks, took my car around back to the garages. "Cuz, it's been so long!" Fitz exclaims as we part, he holds me by shoulders as he looks me over, then he has me by my neck in a hold. He laughs as I struggle against him, taunting me as I push against his arm, trying to pry his grip on me off. I fall to the ground when he suddenly lets go and stands straight up as I look up at him, I see Aunt Catherine on the steps. I quickly, ungracefully get to me feet, brushing the dirt off of my backside.

"William Fitzgerald Darcy." We both answer and then look at each other, trying to hold in the laughter. She sighs as she waves us in. I grab my computer bag and rush after them. "Roughing out on my carefully kept greens. You boys will be the death of me! Didn't Marcy say you weren't coming by until the 4th, young man? Well, you better not be hungry, because you missed lunch and we aren't doing tea time today." She kept going on and on as we worked our way toward the main room. The place was huge and old, it smelled like moth balls and roses and Anne's medicines.

So, back story is my mothers' mother had a friend and they were so close that they brought their children up as sisters- I mean picnics, Christmas, all of it. So actually, Aunt Catherine has no actual tie to me or Fitz, she is just extended family and that's it- well, that and she wants me to marry her daughter. Literally, when I was 8 years old , she told me that I should get used to taking care of little Anna, Anne's nickname, because one day we would be together in this big, musty house. That was a spectacular Christmas, considering my parents just died.

Now we walk into the main room, where Anne is sitting at a scrabble board set up for three. "You'll have to wait your turn, William. We have already started." Fitz makes a gag me scene behind her and Anne laughs. I sit down on the couch and try not to cough as that dusty, old smells comes rushing up to meet me.

"That's alright, Aunt Catherine. I'm probably dreadful at scrabble anyway." I bite my lip to stop from laughing at Fitz's gestures.

"Oh, I am sure. Going to a public school and all now, from what little I hear from Mason. Weren't you at a prestigious private school with your old friend George?" I go green, sick, at his name and Fitz decides on a strangling gesture. "And Fitzgerald, I mean, he'd be better a charades, don't you think?" She quips and Fitz, looking stunned sits down quickly and clamps up. I put my hand over my mouth, hiding the smiles as I pull out my iPad, listening in as Anne wins.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who gave song suggestions! I want to post so many chapters because I'm ahead of you all, obviously and I just want to post them all in rapid succession, but I have to hold back because I do, then I won't be ahead and you guys will have to wait even longer, so this is the last rapid succession chapter to be uploaded until I can get further ahead, so sorry!<strong>

**But hey! Feel free to leave a bunch of comments and stuff; maybe you can even sweet talk chapter 27 from me!**

** And, I personally got confused with all these places and keeping them all straight, so I made a list and thought I'd share it if you all were getting confused/curious also!  
><strong>

They go to **Meryton** High.

They live in the town **Hertfordshire**.

The Bennet's live on the street **Longbourn** Ave.

Bingley's and Darcy's are from **Bristol**.

They live in Old Lady **Netherfield**'s house.

The Darcy Family Mansion is in **Derbyshire**

**Derbyshire** is a fictional town 2 hours from **Bristol**.

The Darcy Family Mansion is on **Pemberley** rd.

De Bourghs and Collin's lives in **Kent.**

Collin's house is on **Hunsford** tr.

De Bourghs house is on **Rosings** Ave.

**NollasBlack: Hey you! I loved the song choices! The Swift one inspired some of chapter 31! Did you mean you were annoyed or that the characters sounded annoyed? And Lizzie is tired! She hasn't had this much drama in her whole life and suddenly she has more than enough in one semester!**


	27. Chapter 27

**every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end.**

* * *

><p><strong>January 2nd<strong>

Well, second day here and it is nice. Collin's mother is really a sweet woman- even if she is a little hard-of-hearing and his father is a jolly chap! They get along so well; better than Mother and Papa do, that's for sure! I sit in the room I share with Charlotte as we talk about the incident yesterday. "Who was he and how did he know my name?" I asked as I played with one of Collin's model rockets. He was _very _proud of them. Charlotte laughed as I twirled it in the air.

"Collin says he is William Darcy." I quickly feel my head snap up so hard I get whiplash. Charlotte laughs again, "Calm down, lovebug! It's a family name." I feel my chest deflate of the air I was holding in and then I glare at her.

"I do not love him. I can barely tolerate being in the same room as him." I griped as I bend down to fetch the fallen rocket. "Anyway, so he is family of Will, then?" I ask her but I never got the answer because our door banged open so loud that rocket I was reaching for, that was just out of reach, moved at bit farther and tied in with the sudden noise, pulled me to the ground.

"Lizzie!" Charlotte gasped while holding her heart. I pull myself up by the side of the bed, the frozen hardwood is making my legs cold and I send a glare at Collin.

"Lizzie! What on earth are you doing on the floor?" He looks aghast.

"I fell!" I accuse him across the room. He looks confused, "What'd you do that for?"

I gape at him as I stand and glare some more, sending him a withering look. "It's not like I did it on purpose, you dollop head!" Charlotte separates us both and pulls me over to her corner, tucking her hand into mine to calm me down as I still stare hardly at him.

"So, Collin, what is so important?" She asks him as he literally bounces on his feet.

"You'll never believe it, Char! Mrs. De Bourgh has called my dad and asked him that we _all_ come to dinner!" He is so excited I think he might turn out like one of his rockets and spiral through the roof and over the moon. "I've been to her house for diner bunches of times but think of it! You and Lizzie will get to meet her also!" She takes his hand and squeezes it. "Get dressed!" He commands as he lets go and rushes to the door. "And Lizzie?" I look up with a flat stare, "I know you don't have a lot of fine things but just wear whatever is best." He looks like he has just imparted some great, majestic wisdom. I spare a glance at one of Charlotte's high heels and back again. He follows my look and quickly scadatals from the room.

We get dressed quickly and are rushed from the two story house in haste. As we jump in the car with everybody, getting a little cramped, Charlotte jokes, "You know, if he ever cheats on me, I think it might be with the old woman herself." I stifle a giggle as Collins dad starts the car and the engine goes vroom.

* * *

><p>We are led in by a man close to my fathers' age. He was tall and lanky, not buff- just butler sized. He has white hair with bits of brown which makes him look fatherly- probably has a son. He takes us in to a nice large sitting room with couches and a piano- no TV, not that I'd expect one. There is, however an iPad laying on the coffee table. We are let in by two tall double doors and follow the butler guy to the pink, rosy couches. I sit next Lottie who sits by Collin. His Parents and her dad sit in the opposite couch. The tall butler walks across the room and opens the other doors that I had failed to notice in my poor look-about.<p>

There is a fireplace with 8 or so pictures on the mantle with two vases filled with pink roses. Across the room is a piano forte and an acoustic guitar . . . old woman likes her music. The wood of everything is dark, like a mahogany or chestnut? I don't but it's pretty. A woman and a daughter- has to be my age or so, walk in from the other doors. Collin stands and so do his parents, so we copy them. We all shake hands and them the two new women sit in the chairs framing the couches. The older woman, Mrs. DeBourgh, casts an evil eye at the iPad.

"So sorry, to keep you all waiting." She says this in an air, as if she is queen and we are all but lucky ants to be cast in her shadow. I suddenly want to hide. Great, I'm scared of an old woman. I bite my tongue and let her continue without the interruption of my thoughts. "My nephews should be down in a few minutes. They are in trouble, you see. Got caught messing with my cook by sneaking off with food." She clucks her tongue in disapproval as Mr. and Mrs. Collin's Parents and he nods along with her. I turn my head slightly, hearing laughter and jesting out in the hall which Mrs. DeBourgh rolls her eyes. One boy, who I don't know, enters in what appears to be a shove as he falls into the room and then turns to glare at his adversary. I try to see around the door, but unable to. The mystery boy then looks at all of us watching him, he straightens up and pulls on the hem of his button down.

The next boy to walk in, well, I recognize him fully. "Aunt Catherine, you didn't mention we had company!" The mystery guy says in a boisterous tone. I raise my eyebrows toward him and bite my lip to not laugh. My eyes go back to Will, who has yet to see me. I tuck my head in and try to disappear. Lottie gives me a quick look, confused.

Then he sees. "Elizabeth." I pop up and stand quickly, careful to keep my balance and not fall back down. I nod my head toward him. "I had no idea- what are you doing here?" He elbows his cousin, who looks to be stifling a laugh, I am confused by these two. I am guessing from what Charlotte had told me back in our room, he is Will's cousin. I cast a curious glance to that then back to him.

"Um, I'm visiting with Charlotte. Collin's parents are friends of my father." I tell him, swallowing. Why am I nervous? This cannot be happening!

The old crone interrupts our stare down with a clearing of her throat. "You know my boys?" She asks all haughtily.

"No ma'am- well, yes- I know William, ma'am." My mother did teach me some manners.

She snorts in what I guess was amusement? "Which William? They are both William, my girl!" I look at them both and then back at her.

"She means me- I know her from school." Will interrupts, he looks at me from the corner of his eyes as if he doesn't trust me in his house full of weird smelling furniture and hospital odors.

The girl who looks about 17 stands up. She is very pale with dark brown hair making her look like a ghost. Poor girl. "I'm bored of this chit-chat, Mom." She drawls. Her mother, Catherine, stands and then so do the rest of them.

"Yes, yes- you must be famished with us skipping tea time!" Was this the 1920's? "Come, follow the boys to the dining room!"

* * *

><p><strong>January 3rd<strong>

I walk across the lawns at the command of Lottie's little boyfriend who I was about to drop kick. Apparently the daughter of his prestige caretaker, the woman who employs his father, had summoned me because her daughter wanted to have a little chat. I grumbled as I trumped across the lawn; hopefully leaving footprints in the newly mowed grass.

I entered the house with smelled weird- like mothballs or something. I began up the stairs and took them as fast as I could, the sooner it was over the better. I press onto her doorknob without asking. If she had the nerve to _summon_ me than she better expect me; but the upper hand wasn't mine at all. "Lizzie! Good, you're here!" She exclaims from her bed as she lays down a novel over her legs. I swallow and step inside the pastry room. She pats the spot on the end of her bed and I walk forward, sitting down.

"It wasn't much of a shock. Not really. I mean our mothers had hoped that he would take a liking toward me. But I suppose you will do." I grow confused and simultaneously disgusted as I watch the shifty looking dolls on the shelf above her bed. Her room was literally pink ceiling to floor. How could someone live in this much pink? I try to catch up as she began a conversation in the middle.

"Aren't you two cousins?" My brows furrowing as disgust erupts in my head again. "And Will _doesn't_ like me. We can barely stand each other." I react harshly to her next statement.

"We are not related at all. Darcy's true mom was my mother's best friend. That is all." She smoothes out her bedspread as she reacts calmly. "And he does too. He is practically foaming at the mouth whenever you come into view."

"Alright," I say nervously as I get up from my place on her bed, not even leaving a dent. "Well I should be off then. Charlotte and her dad will be waiting for me." I start my way toward the door as she spoke up once again. I swore under my breath as I turned, plastering a fake, sincere smile on my face.

"If you don't like him: tell him so that it leaves him available for the rest of us, Elizabeth. If not, then you are exactly the spoiled brat mother has made you out to be." She turned her nose up to me and my anger flared.

"I am not spoiled! I am the least liked by my own mother with the exception of Mary! Sure, I am favored by dad- but that is next to Jane, as well! And just because you're sick does not mean you _deserve _special treatment. I have been here all of five minutes and can barely stand this room- and you _summoned _me! Do not forget it was you who wanted this council!" I pointed my finger at her as her eyes narrowed at me. "In my eyes maybe you need a dose of reality and understand me when I say that if your _precious_ William is in love or whatever with anyone, it is probably Caroline Bingley or Jane Bennet. Not me." I finish with a huff and exit the room, closing the door and hot, angry tears brim in my eyes. I lean my head back across the flaky wood paneling; my hand is twisted behind me as it rests on the handle. I work to make my breaths easy again and take steadying breaths as feet sound in the hallway.

"Is everything alright?" Fitz, Will's cousin who was . . . I think is in the military, walks down the hallway toward me. I quickly run my hand under my eyes to make sure no tears had gotten past me.

"Oh, yes! It's fine." I give him my best smile and stand away from the door. As I do a loud bang comes from the other side of the door. We both look toward it before looking toward each other, "On the other hand, one could say things could have gone better and if you would please follow me." I give him a sneaky smile, before chasing the rising sun down the stairs and in to the garden. I hear his laughs behind me, as he catches me in the garden. His hand grazes my waist, my tank-top rises up, showing skin beneath my cardigan. I spin away and he laughs again.

"You are one full of mischief, aren't you?" He calls across the grounds to my spot. I give him another smile and then pull my book out of my pocket, before lounging under a tree that seems sturdy. I feel his presence beside, before I feel him sit. He knocks into my shoulder, making me giggle. He is too old for me to consider a prospect in my lonely love life- but defiantly a good friend to file away when I needed one. "Smart like Darcy." I stop my reading and stare at him, "Bet you aren't as loyal as him though!" He teases and I laugh.

"Oh? Give me an example!" I challenge and he wrecks his head looking for one.

He holds up a finger, "Okay, um last month, his best friend- totally smitten with this chick!" I lean my head to the left as dot connect in my head. I freeze. "Turns out, chick only wants the cash- bummer for Charlie, that's his best friend. He had a girl back a the private school- same thing happened. Darcy intervened then also. Loyal as a guard dog, he is. Proud to call him my cousin, to know he'll always have my back like that." I forgot the nature of the story, trying to hold back my shock as he starts to read.

"Fitzy! Oh, Fitzy! Aunt Catherine is-" Whatever she was doing, I wouldn't find out. Will stopped talking when he saw me with Fitz.

"Really, Darc? In front of a pretty girl?" Fitz gestures to me.

Will looks between the two of us and scratches his head. "Well, hey, if she likes the smell of denture cream- shit! Don't!" Then Fitz was on his feet bolting across the lawn, letting my book fall onto my lap he goes to tackle Will. I stared as Fitz caught Will by his jacket and they both went to the ground, one Darcy on top of the other. The older William is on top and holding down Will, though I can't see what they are doing, I don't think I want to. I grab my book and stuff it back in my pocket as I get up and leave them to their shenanigans.

Will Darcy. . . the _ruin_ of my sister's happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>So, hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the long wait! School and work have been taking it's toll on me but at least I get to drive! My car got fixed so yay! :)<br>**

**Rienxad : thanks! the site i went to for the twons in P&P said it was fictional, but awesome to see it's not!  
><strong>

**Nollas : Thanks! I think so and me too! I tried to make him as charming as possible without going over the top!**

**Guest : Thank you! You're very sweet!**


	28. Chapter 28

**every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end.**

* * *

><p><strong>January 3rd<strong>

"You are so into her!" Fitz laughs as he takes the journey to our rooms. "I mean, everyone can see it! It's crystal clear by the way you look at her and speak to her!" He continues on with the analysis.

I shove him so he hits the wall. "Yes, thank you for that!" He chuckles as he rushes up the stair in front of him.

"Just be thankful she can't see it!" He calls down after me.

I open the door and walk into my bedroom, shaking my head with smile on my face at Fitz's antics. I shut the door behind me and walk over to my bed, flopping down on it. I take a few breaths before grabbing my phone and pushing call.

"Hey!" Her voice squeaks over the line. "Hold on," she is muffled but it sounds like she is yelling. "Sorry, the twins are trying to push each other over the blue crayon." Georgie explains as I listen. "What's up?" She lets out her breath.

"Laying in bed being mercilessly teased by our dear cousin. You?" My sister laughs and counters, "Babysitting the brats! Aunt May's five year old, Uncle Brent's twins, Cousin Martha's nine year old- you get the idea."

"Are you getting paid?" I ask her, rolling over onto my stomach and pulling over my iPad.

I hear some hollering in the background. "Yep! 50 dollars an hour per two children!" She says excitedly.

"How many did they strap you down with?" I question her.

"There's Suzie, Annie, Michael, Lauren and Grace, Christopher, Matt, Alexander and Alexandra, Mitchell, Chad, and Brittany!"

"You realize you get 300 an hour, right?" I hear a muffled mmhhmm and a shout. "How long are you watching them for?"

She laughs, "I babysitting the whole break, Darc! For most of them, it's about five hours a day." I can literally hear the gears in her brain turning.

I moved the phone to my other ear so I can play the game. "You're a natural moneymaker, little sister. By the end of break, you'll have . . ." I did the math and sat straight up, "Georgie, you'll have 6000 dollars for babysitting!" She laughs.

"I know! I can finally get the new mac I want!" She cheers on the other end. "and it beats following Caroline around London or moping with Charlie." She lets out absent mindedly. Something get my attention . . . London . . . what about it. . .

* * *

><p>"<em>So, how is your family?" I ask Lizzie between courses. We had been put together next to Charlotte and Collin. <em>

_She turns to me and doesn't hesitate, "they're good. Jane is in London with our Aunt- did you see her while you there?" I shook my head. _

"_I was only there for a day- it was brief. Fitz called me here and urged me come as quick as possible." I shared. She looks saddened for a moment, but it was gone. "How is your boyfriend?" I ask, looking at her as they put the chicken in front of us. She dead pans and I realize I just said something wrong. _

_She places her fork in a slice of blackened chicken pretty forcefully. "He isn't my boyfriend anymore. I broke up with him." I try not to smile and instead look around the table which is full of its own conversations happening. "You were actually present to it." She takes a drink of her tea and then looks at me._

"_The local diner?" She nods and turns back to her food. My aunt interrupted us and went to interrogate Lizzie._

* * *

><p>"What is she doing in London?" I ask my little sister.<p>

"I don't know, probably shopping." I can hear the shrug and am about to ask a different question when she calls to Michael. "Listen, Darc, I would love to sit and chat but-"

"You have 6000 dollars to earn by breaks end, I get it! Go and be merry!" She laughs at my parting words and clicks off. It takes me second to get serious and call my other sister. She answers on the fifth ring. "Stay away from Jane, Caroline." I warn. She laughs.

"Well, hello to you, Darcy!" She sounds chipper. "And you don't have to worry about the Jane sich, okay? I took care of it."

I sat up even straighter. "What did you do?"

"I visited her, told her that Charlie seemed to be getting on with Rebecca- you remember her, right? My friend with the long black hair and crystal honey eyes-

"You made it worse! How could you?" I yell into my phone and then calm down with several breaths. "They are already in pain- on which I suspect was our doing."

"Oh, calm down, Darc! I'm helping Charlie. He doesn't deserve a penny muncher." She scoffs. "I have to go, okay? I'm in the middle of shopping."

"Stay away from Jane." I warn her again before hearing a click. I wrestle my hands through my hair and fall back on to my bed. God, what is she _doing_? I lay on my bed, thinking through the scheme. Caroline was worsening the scar, adding poison instead of peroxide. She was going to infect it- ruin it. She can't ever let things be final, always has to go the extra mile. Damn her.

I walk out of my room and storm down the stairs toward the garden, letting myself out the cook's door. I take in the air and look up toward the sky- looks like a storm. The weather has been strange lately, good. Not too cold for a winter in London which was usually jacket bundle weather- must be global warming. I take in a breath again, letting in funnel the anger out and towards the ground.

* * *

><p>I walk back into the kitchen, leaving the flowers, bushes, and trees behind after an hour. I grab a bottle of red diamond from the fridge and the chocolate ice cream from the fridge. Can't get worse then spoiling dinner, which Lizzie or any of them won't be with us tonight. . . I wonder if Fitz wants to go out. Get out of the prison for a few hours. I take my bowl and bottle and climb the stair I descended not 2 hours ago and make my way to my room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have no excuses, but the good news is that I am back! :)<br>**


	29. Chapter 29

**every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end.**

* * *

><p><strong>January 4<strong>**th**

I click off the line and let my hand fall. Poor Jane.

I walk to the door and grab my coat, rushing down the stairs and letting myself down into the backyard. I can see Will's house from here, but I look up instead. It's gray and bleak- great, weather to match my mood. I can't believe Charlie could move on so easily! He seemed so smitten and sweet . . . and now, well, now he seemed like a complete user! Taking advantage of a willing girls' heart and then tossing it when you're done, I scoff to no one. Then again it could all be some elaborate set up by William. Turning the card and shutting Jane out; makes sense. The first of rain pellets start to fall- I lift my hood up.

"It's raining." I hear from behind me. I don't turn to acknowledge Will coming to sit beside me. "Gonna catch a cold."

"Could always catch pneumonia." I say flatly. He gets quiet.

Not for long, "I wanted to talk to you." I stay quiet. "About us, or well me- maybe you, I really don't know." He rubs the back of his neck as he braces himself on his legs by his arms. I grow still. "I know you have some hostility hung over from the whole Wickham debacle, but I want to tell you that I like you, Lizzie."

I gulp. "You like me." I phase it as a question and say it as a statement.

"Yeah, I mean I've tried to stop it, you know- pushing you away, shutting down around you, but I can't seem to stop- the feelings don't want to obey." He chuckles and I nod as the rain falls more solidly.

I brush my hands down my soaked jeans hard and get ready to stand. "Well, thanks for telling me. I'll make sure to stay out of your way so you can finish shutting me out." I reply lifelessly. I get up, shoes making noises in the wet grass and start to head back for the house.

"Wait," a hand grabs my arm, spinning me around- why is everyone grabbing me these days? Do I have a sign that reads _here, grab at me_? "That's it?" He now looks miffed.

I try my hardest to look bored when I'm seething. "I'm sorry, did you want me to say 'oh, me too! I really like you and wanna be with you forever!'?" He looks at me confused, searching my eyes. "Well, sorry. I just don't see how it could work considering you ruined my sisters life." He gives me a strange look. "Oh, you know, by telling your brother that she was only chasing him for money? Thanks for that by the way, William; Jane's be inconsolable ever since." I turn away and start walking again, only to give up and turn back around, screaming through the down pour as my hood slide off. "You know, Wickham might be a sorry boyfriend- but you could've been a better friend to him also! He told me everything, you know!" I walk to him with a fierce determination. Fire burned under my skin with hatred. My hair was soaked along with my clothes but I didn't care. "You claim to have feelings for me which you try to push away, but you seem to enjoy causing pain and drama in my life!" I accuse him, his eyes growing wide and my anger grew. "What? You want me to be a damsel in distress? You want me weak and hurt so you can rush in like a knight in shining bloody armor?" I ask him. I could feel my skin heating up with my mood and lightning echoed through the air with its bright light. A perfect Mary Shelly moment. "Too bad, William, because you aren't getting that with me!" I'm close enough to see his eyes.

"I didn't know you knew-"

I scoff in disbelieving agony at not making my point. "What? Are you serious? You can't-"

He yells right back at me and I am taken aback. I didn't expect that. "If you'd let me finish, Elizabeth! I didn't know you knew about it all! And by the way, the feelings I feel, I pushed them away because your family shames you! Except for Jane, which you say that her faults laid against her by my sister-"

"Georgiana?" I'm confused.

"Caroline; are untrue, and at times your father- you are wrapped in a cloud of distaste because of your mother and three sisters- you really think I would want them in my life?"

"Oh, thank you for being so honest!" I fire back in sarcasm. "You think I would want to be aligned with someone who schemes and manipulates with Ms. High and Mighty? You think I could like you?" I set right up to him. So close I could feel his heat radiating out and mixing with mine. I lower my voice to lethal. "You disgust me, William Darcy." His eyes show hurt before erasing it and putting anger back in it's place. I return my voice to normal. "You take everything and ruin it. You ruin the happiness of those around you and you burn houses to get what you want." The lightning fires again through the sky as our emotions run wild, passion in hate. "You would so be a sith, you know that?"

"Well, Elizabeth, I can say the same about you." He talks me down. I'm so close; I can see the gold highlighting his green eyes. I can feel the pull, the electricity. If we touch, I feel as if my skin would light on fire like rain is the gasoline and Will, the igniter. I'm so close; his body heat pulls at me, grasping me in smoky tendril.

"Go to hell." I whisper, breaking the spell and turning. Ignoring the part of me that actually wanted to kiss the brute.

* * *

><p><strong>January 5<strong>**th**

"Hello?" I was shocked to hear Will's voice on the other end of the call. Why did I choose not to look at the number? I ask myself.

"Hey." I answer back with a hard voice. I was steel after what he did; nothing he said would ever break down the barrier that I had put in place. He might not be able to see me to gauge my anger but I will make it known. I will scream it through the phone or scream it off of the roof. I will yell it from the tallest tower and into the deepest well until it echoes across the layer of this world.

I. Was. Pissed.

I open my mouth to tell him this but he beats me to the punch. "Don't talk." What? How dare he tell me to be quiet! He was in the wrong- he did my sister wrong! Why wasn't I telling him this?

Because a part of me, no matter how mad, wants to hear him out. I shake my head as he finally continues. "I know what you're probably thinking; that why in the world would I call you instead of sending a letter or email when you just told me off for being the biggest jerk in the world." I nod my head to the side, silently agreeing with him on that point. "Well, to be honest, I'd thought you'd delete it or tear it up." He goes silent and a smirk plays on my lips. I cross my arm over my chest as I stand by the window looking over at the mansion his grandmother owned across from Collins' family home. "Briefly last night, when I ask you a question, you told me that I have done two things that had resulted in bad happenings." Bad happenings? Did he live in the 19th century? "One I knew about, the other was lies. You first yelled at me for George's sake- and honestly you are way too good for him." My face twisted in confusion; I had said awful things to him and yet I am too good? I round the living room, thankful to be alone during this conversation.

I sit down in one of the chairs that was soft and plushy and lean my head on the back of it as I place my legs over the side, when I hear his voice again. "Elizabeth, the matter of our separation from George is quite far from what he told you." A pause. "It is true that I do hold his inheritance that my father, stupidly, put in his will. It is also true that I refuse to hand it over as I am now to age to do so." A breath. "But he spent the first part of it, nearly 10,000 pounds, in the red district at only 16, when he was allowed that much. It took him 6 months, and then he came back to me, wanting more." I had my hand over my mouth, not in disbelief- no, this I could believe. But in a thinking way: thumb at the bottom lip, point in between the two, while the rest curl around? That was how I had it. My other arm rested on my legs, which had repositioned me upright during the duration of this revelation, as I held the phone to my ear with that arm. "When I refused, he tried to charm Georgiana." I felt my brow furrow. Darcy's kid sister? What the hell? "He did succeed to the point where she had a check ready for him- but thankfully my cousin, the one you are fond of, and I stopped her and proved what a low-life he really was." He sat in silence with me as that all sunk in. "Are you still there?"

"I am." I hear him breathe out in relief. "Is that all true? Are you telling me the guy I dated was basically a cradle robber and druggie?" I replied in a rush, already knowing the truth but having to ask anyway.

"Yes." I close my eyes and my hand moves from my mouth to my head, cupping my forehead. I rub my temples absently.

"And my sister? Why about you messing with her and Charlie?" I remind him and he takes a deep breath, preparing for his next tale. "That one is shorter, actually. Back in our old home, Bingley had a girlfriend- a cheerleader. She and he dated for about 4 months before Caroline overheard her telling her friends that if she played her cards right, they would graduate and she would be set up for life with him. My sister came to me and I told him. We move to Longbourn and that was that." He pauses and I stay silent. He takes that as his cue to continue. "Jane was sweet; she was honest and like you, wears her heart on her sleeve. Caroline came to me after the dance thing and asked me to split them up. I didn't see reason to so I asked her to bring me proof and so she brought me a picture and a recording- and I saw a girl who showed more affection to her own sister and Jane gave everyone else a equal amount. I didn't see a girl in love, Lizzie- I saw a girl who showed him no more love than that of a family friend." I sit quietly before getting up and pacing around the room. "I did it for my brother." He reasons and I realize that we aren't so different, if I saw my sister falling in love with a guy who showed more affection to family, I would've intervened. "I hope you can see me reasons and forgive my faults."

I hear a button click over. The call was ended. "Thank you." I say barely above a whisper as I let my hand pull the phone from my ear.

* * *

><p><strong>For being away so long, have and Lizzie and Darcy fight with tension!<br>**


	30. Author's Letter

Hello all my readers,

I have some really terrific news or some really terrible news. It kind of depends on how you want to look at it.

**The Bad News:**

I will no longer be updating Meryton High from this point onward. This story is being discontinued in light of recent events which will be explained in the good news portion of this update. I'm sorry to all of those who are following this story and I will update my others, the one I choose to continue working on anyway, unless I get a brilliant idea for a new short story. I am sorry, but the good is coming, please keep reading and please don't hate me. I am leaving what chapters that are up, up for the foreseeable future. The reason I have decided to not post any more is not because of the lack of comments- I'm actually shocked at the amount of comments that this has gotten with my horrible updating skills and the follower number of this story has made me jump for joy at my luck to have so many fans.

**The Good News:**

The reason I am not continuing this is because this fall I start college as a creative writing major. In my last year of high school I took a creative writing class- I have been writing since 8th grade but I figured why the hell not? So I took it and went into advanced. In the advanced class we had to write a novel and as my way to cheat the system, I decided to use Meryton High. Now, my teacher was a bit skeptical but I did it with great bouts of writers block at four weeks at a time and editing through past chapters which was hell, but it did get me thinking as to all the hard work I had put into this story and the love I had for it, how I wanted more than anything was for others, more than just this site, to read it. Since summer began, I had taken the job as a Denny's waitress and had gotten lucky enough to meet the author of a novel called Jewels at the Edge of the World, which is a fantastic novel that I highly recommend, and he has been kind of enough to offer me advice as an aspiring writer: aim high. So my loves, that is what I plan to do! I'm going to try and get Meryton High published!That is why I am no longer updating and now that I have this planned out, I wanted to let all of you know.

**So now I offer a chance: **

This author also gave me some other advice: get a beta. Now I have never had one and all the ones I try to get end up slacking and forgetting to keep helping. So I need a beta, one who won't share or steal my chapters and one who will keep editing with me as I write. I need this person to speak english fluently and also to be able to push me when I slack and help me through writer's block. I need this person to be good with grammar and not be mean but critical. Also a gmail account because that is where I store my novel. So, if you are interested please contact me. For the one choosen, I look forward to writing with you and for those not, I'm sorry and I hope you read this if I get it published.

Now, if it doesn't work and I don't picked up, I will put all the chapters on here or on AO3. So don't stop following because one day you might get a little message about a published novel or progress on it or the full story itself.

- Raichyl


End file.
